Give Love A Try
by ArianaGrande08
Summary: After the breakup with Beck, Jade finally cracks. Seeking help and guidance, she ends up on Tori's doorstep, and sees her in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The Walls Come Down

**Jade**

I usually never cry, I never let myself get to that point where I have to. My barriers never get broken, but right now, I can't hold it in. My mind is playing back the scene over and over, each time worse than the first. Beck and I are done. Finished.

Everything we ever did is gone in a matter of seconds. All the memories, touches, the glances, the feelings, vanished. As if they just died, and were all for nothing. I can't even comprehend my thoughts, they haunt me with nostalgia. I drive away from Beck's house, the only place I seek safety, my heart shattered into a million microscopic pieces.

_"I'm sorry Jade, but we can't keep pretending like we actually care anymore. I honestly don't see a future for us. All we do is fight, and it's not fair to our friends. I will always be there for you, but we're over Jade. I'm done." _His words hit me hard. Beck couldn't even look me at me, and that's when I knew we really weren't together anymore.

Pulling over to the side of a road I don't recognize, I stare blankly into the dark night, weary and tears threatening to erupt any second now. My mind can't process this, it's like a nightmare, and not the kind of nightmare I would normally enjoy. This feels as if the world is ending, like anything I ever loved has stopped mattering, and I won't ever wake up from this. I finally break down, tears dripping down my face. My heart is pulverized, as if being thrown underneath a moving truck. I bury my face in my shaking hands, and my breathing becomes uneven.

I know I look hideous, mascara ruined, leaving black streaks on my pale face. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve of my leather jacket, then grip the steering wheel tightly. I don't even know where I am, the only light illuminating the road is coming from the hazy moon up in the macrabe sky. This place is like a ghost town. I pull out my phone, and stare at the screen, I have no idea who to call or what to do. I scroll down the contact list, looking for someone to listen.

I can't call Cat, it would be like talking to a 2 year old about relationships, and I don't think I can handle that right now. Beck is clearly not an option, and Andre and Robbie are completely clueless about these things.

_Tori. _Tori would surely understand this, even though I hated to admit it. I would rather be stabbed a million times in my throat by my own scissors then tell that to her face.

I know I can't let anyone see me like this, but she's already seen me this way before. I dial the number, clearing my throat before talking.

"Jade? Why are you calling me?" She asks, her voice groggy and scratchy with sleep. "Can I come over?" I ask, wiping the rest of the remaining tears from my cheeks. "Uh, yeah sure. Where are you?" I look around, noticing a faded street sign barely reading the words Willow Rd. "I'm on Willow Road, I'm not quite sure where that is. I kind of just ended up there." A brief pause of unpredictable silence occurs, but she tells me the directions to her house from there. I thank her quickly, and hang up.

By the time I arrive at Tori's house, it's 1 AM. I pull up on the driveway, as the first few raindrops fall from the clouds, hitting my skin. The bitter wind meets my face, as I walk quietly to the front porch. I smooth my clothes and try to fix my hair before knocking on the door. Tori opens the door slowly, her hair tussled from sleep, and she yawns. "Come on in Jade." She steps aside so I can enter, and closes the door with a gentle click. She motions for me to come upstairs with her as I enter the living room.

We reach her room, and Tori sits on her bed, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. I hesitantly take a seat next to her, and take a deep breath, filling up my lungs, before speaking. "Beck- broke up with me." She nods, "I know, I was there." She refers to the day he ended it at her house. I shake my head. "He really broke up with me, I drove to his house tonight, to make things better. But he meant it. We're over, it's all over."

I let out a sigh, the sadness creeping back into my soul. I choke on the tears rising in my throat. They begin to flow uncontrollably wetting the material of my shirt, and causing my body to shake violently again. I sob, feeling the embrace of warm arms around me. I would instinctively push someone away who tried to touch me besides Beck, but Tori's all I have right now. I lean into her, tears saturating her skin and shirt.

Nuzzling my face into her neck, I take in her vanilla flowery scent, and wrap my arms tightly around her slim waist.

"Jade?" Tori asks, whispering softly as she rocks me back and forth.

I look up with watery eyes, her cocoa brown eyes locking with mine. "I need you to listen to me. I don't care what you want, you need to hear this from someone."

I open my mouth to protest, not wanting to be lectured right now, but close it. _Jade, just let it go. _I tell myself.

Tori holds my shoulders in a firm but almost tender grip, staring into my eyes with great intensity.

"Beck was wrong for leaving you. But it just wasn't meant to be. I know you love him, but sometimes love doesn't work out. It can change, and feelings get lost and there's nothing you can do to save them from the damage. You just have to get through it. You have to let go, even if it hurts like hell. I know we aren't the greatest of friends, and that you don't like me, but you came here tonight because you needed someone. Jade, you are strong, and this won't be the end. Things will get better, but it all depends on how you deal with this."

I don't release Tori, her words beginning to sink in. "I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Hi there! I'm Olivia, and this is my first fanfic. I hope you liked chapter one, and let me know if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I Don't Hate You

**Tori**

I never thought I'd see the day that Jade West, the girl who hates my guts, show up at my house and break down in front of me. She had come to me once before when she ended it with Beck before, but this time it was worse.

It was a terribly shocking thing to see, as I held her in my arms, her hot tears falling down on my flesh, I could tell she finally snapped.

Jade is one of the most painfully honest and outspoken people in the world. It simply baffles me how she says the first thing that comes to her mind, not a care in the world that it might offend someone. In fact, I think she hopes it offends someone. But that's just what makes Jade, well Jade. I don't quite understand it, but that's what I admire about her. She's so mysterious and hidden, I just want to dig deeper into her life.

It's now 2 AM, according to my alarm clock on my nightstand. I continue to gently hold Jade, after giving my whole speech about how she'll be just fine without Beck. I just know she will, Jade can get through anything if she puts her mind to it.

She glances at me with surprise, my offer, no more like warning, that I was going to help her must of caught her off guard.

"You really want to help me Vega? Even after all I do to you? I torture you everyday, yet you want to help _me_?"

I smile a bit, pulling away from her grip. "It's what's friends do Jade. It seems like you don't really consider me as a friend, but I want to be one. I don't want you to hate me." I say, hoping she will try to at least be friends with me, I want to start somewhere.

She looks down, sighing heavily then catches my gaze again. "I don't hate you."

"You don't? Then why are you so rude and hostile towards me? I didn't do anything to you." I ask, staring at her with shock. All this time I thought Jade truly hated me, she did a pretty spectacular job of making it seem like it.

"Look Vega, I only hated that you are so talented and flawless. Sure, it annoys the crap out of me that you are always perky and positive, but I honestly can say that I was strangely jealous of you when you first came to Hollywood Arts. Everyone treated you like the shiny new toy. I was basically left in the dust."

Jealous? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"I'm not flawless Jade. I mess up just like everyone else in the world. And I'm sorry I took the spotlight away from you, I wasn't really planning on it though."

"I know, I just let my emotions get the best of me. Jealousy is a dangerous thing."

"I get it. How about we just start over for now? We can try to help each other out if you're willing to." I feel a small smile tug on the corners of my mouth.

"Alright Vega, you've got yourself a deal. I'll lay off, but I can't guarentee anything too generous."

"Thanks, that's all I can ask for. So do you want to talk more about the break up, or something else?" I ask, noticing Jade's expression has changed from sadness to her regular unpredictable frown/smirk. "You're welcome to stay the night, I can lend you some pajamas."

Jade hesistates, her eyebrows knitting together as she contemplates staying. "I don't want to talk anymore, but I would like to stay." I can almost detect a hint of happiness in her voice, not the usual caustic and sarcastic tone. "Great. Let me find you something to wear." I get up, crossing the room to my wooden dresser, opening the drawer and digging through the clothes. I pick out some pajamas that seem like something Jade would wear, some black sweat pants and a tank top.

"Here. You can change in my bathroom, and use anything you need too." I hand Jade the clothes. "Uh, thanks." She says, taking them and disappearing into the bathroom. I pull back my covers to the bed again, crawling underneath, the blankets enveloping me in warmth. I wait patiently for Jade's return, so I can turn the light out. After a few minutes, she emerges from the bathroom, dressed and makeup washed off. She looks so different without it, but a good different.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bed. Trina inhabited our guest bedroom with all her clothing." I say, watching Jade with a careful eye.

"It's fine, I hope you don't snore though Vega. I'll have to smother you with the pillow." Jade replies, slipping underneath the sheets. I stick my tongue out at her.

"No I don't snore." She rolls her eyes, and I turn off the light.

A couple minutes pass until I feel Jade snuggle closer to me, her arm draping around my waist, her tears starting again. I hug her close, whispering that everything will be fine.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is not that exciting, it will get better soon, I promise! :D I'm very excited to be writing this, I've been meaning to write a Jori fic for awhile. Let me know what you think! By the way, this story is rated M for future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

'Friend Stuff'

**Jade**

The blinding sun shines through the light purple curtains in Tori's room, causing me to wake up as it burns my eyes. I scan the room, reality coming back to me as I realize where I am. Tori is nowhere to be found. I sit up, releasing a huge yawn, sleep made my body stiff. I rub my eyes, which I assume have run out of tears. I think that was the most I've ever cried in my whole life.

I force myself out of the bed, and walk quietly to the bathroom, relieving myself and I splash some cold water on my face. I stare at the girl in the mirror, and cringe at the sight. How could I let myself get so weak? I'm not sensitive, never was, and now was not the time to start. I tear my eyes away from my reflection, and walk back into the bedroom.

The scent of food lingers in the air, making my stomach let out a noise which resembles a starving animal. I open the bedroom door, padding down the steps and find Tori in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and humming to herself.

"Hey." I say sneaking up behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh my god Jade! I almost had a heart attack!" She says, giving me a glare.

"Good morning to you too Vega." I smirk.

"If that's your idea of a good morning...that's pretty scary." Tori says, pulling two plates out of the cabinet. I take a seat at the table, watching her movements as she swiftly prepares everything.

She pours two glasses of juice, setting the plates on the table and smiling. "Dig in." I immediately attack the food like a savage beast, my hunger practically eating at my insides. "I didn't know you could cook." I say, taking a sip of the fresh orange juice.

"My mom taught me how. She loves to cook, so I guess I just inherited it."

"Well I have to admit this is really delicious." My stomach instantly feels better. "Was that a compliment? Because I've never heard anything nice come out of your mouth." She asks.

"Yes, I'm capable of saying something not offensive." I say, rolling my eyes as she questions my behavior.

"Alright, if you say so. So what are your plans for today?"

I pause and think, honestly nothing because Beck's not around anymore. My weekends were usually spent with him, but now, I'm alone.

"Nothing, I guess." I say, the pain still weighing down on my heart.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, hang out? Maybe do some friend stuff?" Tori suggests, finishing her food and nervously glancing over at me.

I raise my studded eyebrow, wondering what "friend stuff" involved. "What kind of 'friend stuff' did you have in mind Vega?" "Well anything really. We could just hang out, go to the movies, the beach, anywhere you want." Tori picks up our plates, and puts them in the sink, leaning against the counter.

_"_I haven't been to the beach in awhile." I reply.

"Great! We can go to there! You can borrow one of my swim suits." Tori smiles widely, and I smile back, her happiness is so damn contagious.

We head upstairs, and Tori finds me a dark blue bikini, and hands it to me. "Are you sure this will fit?" I ask, holding it up against my body, the material thin and flimsy.

"It may be a little snug, but I think you'll be fine. You can pull anything off." I feel my cheeks flush a bit at the compliment, and I go into the bathroom, washing up and I strip from the pajamas.

The bikini actually fits, it is a little tight around my upper half, I'm a lot bustier than Tori, but I can manage. I walk back into the bedroom, and find Tori packing two towels and some sunscreen in her bag.

"Everything fit okay?" She asks, her eyes traveling up my body. "Yeah, fine." Tori catches me watching her, her gaze snapping back to my face. Did she just check me out?

She blushes, and picks up her bag. "You ready to go?" She asks, and I nod. I feel suddenly exposed, but I smile because Tori Vega just checked me out.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! It's a little short, but I have been trying to write between studying. Chapter 4 should be up later tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading! :) Comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"You Are So Dead!"

**Tori**

After my very awkward encounter with Jade, we both go out to her black Volvo, and I load my beach umbrella in the trunk. Jade waits paitently as I do, then I climb into the leather passenger seat, buckling my seatbelt. Jade starts up the car, rolling down the windows so that the warm California breeze fills the car.

I reach for the radio, turning on a popular station as we pull out of my driveway, and down the street. "Call Me Maybe" comes on, the most annoying yet catchy song of the summer. It starts blaring from the speakers and I look over at Jade, she rolls her eyes at me as the song breaks into the chorus.

"This is the stupidest song ever." She says, the wind blowing her black and blue dyed locks around softly. "Come on Jade, act stupid with me." I say, singing along. _"Hey I just met you, and this is crazzzzyyy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" _I belt out in my best terrible singing voice.

Jade just gives me a ridiculous look, before succumbing to my dorkish ways, and singing along.

The song ends right when we arrive at the beach. I get out, the heavy heat hitting my body. It felt comfortable in the car, but really it's 98 degrees when you aren't moving.

I throw my bag on my shoulder, and open the trunk to get the umbrella. Jade carries that as we try to find a spot amongst the crowded beach.

I scan the beach for a place near the water, and I find one that's perfect. I point to it. "How about over there?"

Jade nods in approval, and we weave through the people.

I spread my towel down the scorching sand, stepping on it. "The sand is so hot!" I exclaim, hopping around like an idiot.

"Not really Vega." Jade comments, shoving the umbrella down in the sand.

"How do you not feel that?!" I ask, wondering how Jade remains completely unaffected by the heat.

"Oh Vega, you have so much to learn about me."

"Apparently." I take seat on the towel, and pull out my sunscreen, applying some to my arms and chest. Even though I'm tan, I still burn easily.

"Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" I ask Jade.

"Do I have to?" She groans. "Well I don't really want to get sun burned. It will cause a lot of pain." Of course a grin spreads across her lips as I say that. "I would enjoy that." I sigh. "I know you would Jade, but just get over here and put it on me."

"Fine." Jade reluctantly grabs the sunscreen from my hands, and squirts it out on her own, putting it on my back. "Try to put it on evenly please." I say, shivering at the touch of her cool fingertips against my skin. "Yeah, yeah I'll try."

She finishes, closing the lid and handing it back to me. "Thanks." I say, tossing it back in my bag. "Want to go in the ocean?" Jade asks, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Making a face at the sweat, she wipes it on her towel. "Yeah, sure. Is Jade West actually sweating?" I tease, and she gives me a death glare.

"Don't talk about it Vega."

I smirk a little, and we head down to the water. I love the beach, and I'm fortunate enough to live close to it. I sigh in relief as the fridgid water hits my overheated skin.

Jade on the other hand, looks miserable.

"What's wrong?" I ask, noticing her almost painful expression.

"The water is freezing!" She replies, as she only stands knee deep in the waves.

"So you can handle burning sand, but not ice cold water. That makes sense." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't test me Vega." Jade says, clutching herself for warmth. I grin almost evily, and dip my hand in the water, splashing her.

Jade yelps, standing there in shock. "You are so dead Vega!" She starts splashing me, starting the water war. I laugh as we act like 5 year olds, splashing each other until both of us are soaked and cooled off.

We eventually go back to our spot on the beach, sitting on our towels. I lay down, closing my eyes and soaking up the sun's powerful rays as Jade moves under the umbrella. A silence between us occurs, until Jade breaks it.

"You're not that bad Vega, you know?" I keep my eyes closed, my lips turning into a smile.

"You too West."

* * *

**So Jade is warming up to Tori...;) Find out what happens in the next chapter! Should be up soon! Again, feel free to comment1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"It's Now Or Never"

**Jade**

Tori Vega was actually a tolerable person to be around. I smile at her because she said that I'm not so bad too. We stay at the beach a little longer, laughing and joking like friends would. It feels good to laugh again, I haven't been this happy in what seems like forever.

A little after 4:00, we're sun drained and tired, deciding to pack up our belongings and leave. I make small talk on the car ride back to her house, and as I pull up on her driveway, a part of me doesn't want to leave.

"I had a lot of fun today Jade." Tori says, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Me too." I nod.

"Did you want to sleep over? My parents and Trina are away for the weekend, Trina wanted to go to some audition for a movie. I doubt they are going to give her the part. It's pointless to let her audition. But at least she won't be around smearing condiments on her face."

I laugh, Trina was talentless, concieted, and just insane. I still don't know how her and Tori are even related.

"Sure, but I'll have to run home to grab some clothes and stuff."

"Of course, why don't you come back over around 6? I'll make us some dinner or something, and we can hang out." She suggests.

"Aren't you sick of me yet Vega?" I ask, I've been taking up all her free time.

"No, I actually like spending time with you Jade, I don't know if the feeling's mutual, but you're pretty cool once you get used to the sarcasm."

"Ok then Vega, I guess I'll see you at 6." Tori flashes me an excited expression, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. I back out of the driveway. Tori waves goodbye to me, and I return it with a small wave.

As I drive home, my pulse quickens, and I recognize the feeling, I haven't felt this way since I first met Beck. Am I falling for Tori? _Snap out of it Jade, you just broke up with Beck! But everytime I see Tori I get this amazing feeling..._

I never pegged myself as being bisexual or lesbian, but Tori was making me ponder the thought.

I pull up on the driveway, my house feeling like a prison more than a home. I shuffle through my purse, fishing out my keys. I unlock the front door, and as soon as I enter the emptiness, everything grows somber.

I love being alone. I love the solitude, but sometimes it causes me to overthink, my thoughts making me go crazy sometimes.

This happens a lot at home, with my mother out traveling the world, and my father living with his new wife in a bigger, gaudier, house. I drag myself slowly up the steps, and into my dreary, lifeless room. I never usually open the curtains, but I do, letting the evening sun spill across the blood red carpet.

I shed Tori's bathing suit, and throw it in the hamper so I can wash it. I'll eventually return it, hopefully she won't mind.

Crossing the room, I open the bathroom door and turn on the water, I'm in need of a good shower, my body sandy and gritty from the beach. The water is heated just right, so I step in the shower. The water cascades down my body, relaxing the tension instantly.

After about 10 minutes, I get out of the shower, fully refreshed. I grab my towel, drying off and going back into my room to find some clothes. I put on some jeans and a flannel shirt, and fix my hair and make up. I seem to look more like myself again, not the broken girl I saw in the mirror this morning.

I pack my duffle bag with my clothes and toiletries, and check the time on my phone. It's 5:45, I made decent timing.

Arriving at Vega's exactly at 6, I knock on the door, and wait for Tori to answer it.

She opens the door, and greets me with her usually too-perky smile. "Hey Jade!" I walk inside, the house welcoming me. It just makes me feel excepted.

"Want me to take your bag?" Tori offers. "Sure, thanks." I hand over the bag, and she takes it upstairs, sprinting back down moments later.

"I'm making spaghetti, I hope you like that." She says, returning to the kitchen and stirring sauce in a pan. "Yeah, who doesn't like spaghetti?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, kicking my feet up and making myself at home.

"Need some help?" I ask. "Yeah, you could set the table." I take the plates and silverware from the counter, and place them nicely on the table, along with two glasses of water. Tori dishes out the spaghetti onto our plates, and we both take a seat.

I twirl some pasta onto my fork, taking a huge bite. "Again, you are a great cook." I say, scarfing down my food.

Tori giggles a bit, eating her own serving. "Thanks Jade." I keep eating, and we both finish after a couple minutes. I pat my stomach. "That was really good. I might come over here just for the food from now on."

"Wow, that means so much." Tori rolls her eyes, gathering our dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. I help clear off the table, and plop down on the couch.

Tori follows, sitting next to me. "Want to watch a movie?" She asks, covering herself with a fuzzy plaid blanket. "Sure, I brought my copy of 'The Scissoring' with me." I smirk, getting up and going upstairs to retrieve it from my bag. I come back down, putting it in the DVD player and finding my way back to the couch.

"Is this movie really scary? I can't handle the gore as well as you."

"Oh don't be such a pussy Vega, it's not that bad." I reply as the menu pops up on the screen.

"Jade! Language!" Tori whines. "Don't act like you've never heard the term before." She sighs in defeat, leaning back against the couch.

I hit the play button, and the first scene starts with total darkness and a blood curdling scream. Tori covers her eyes with the blanket. I chuckle a bit, and get sucked into the movie, finding my own escape like I normally do.

About a half an hour into the movie, the 'pretty girl' was just viciously stabbed and beaten to death. I smile at her pain, when my gaze falls upon Tori, who looks scared out of her mind.

"Vega, come here." I say, motioning for her to scoot closer. Not hesitating, she sits closer to me and buries her face in my shoulder. I laugh a little, this girl needed to man up.

The movie ends and it's 9:30. Tori didn't let go of me the entire time the movie was playing, she still clutches me, her mouth hanging open as the ending was the most horrific part of the film.

"How do you call that entertainment?" She asks, completely shocked at the violence. "You don't see the true artwork in those types of films." I say, no one ever understands my fatuation.

"Okay then...anyway, so how are you today? I've been meaning to ask."

"I'm fine actually." I reply, looking down at her.

I never really noticed how beautiful Tori is. I know everyone fawns over her, but I didn't understand why until now. My eyes take in every inch of her, her deep brown eyes, tan, flawless skin. I can't help but look at her in awe.

I feel my heart start that stupid pounding again, thumping heavily against my chest. My gut tells me to just go for it, be brave and hope for the best. _It's now or never. _I choose now, I can't hold this in any longer.

I lean in, my hands automatically sliding around Tori's waist, and I press my lips to her soft, delicate, perfect ones, finally feeling safe again.

* * *

**Yay! :) Jade kissed Tori! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've had 5 tests this week, it's crazy! I hope you enjoyed, there's more good things to come very soon! ;) Comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I Think I Love You."

**Tori**

I couldn't believe what is happening right now, Jade is kissing _me_.

At first I start to pull away, but as soon as I feel her lips melt into mine, I kiss back, my stomach filling with butterflies.

We keep kissing until neither one of us can breathe, gasping for air as we finally pull apart. "Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

Jade nods. "I agree."

"Why did you just do that?" I ask, this is not making any sense what so ever. Jade is supposed to hate me, not kiss me. But do I like her back? Of course I do, who am I kidding? Everytime I see her my body gets weak and numb, everything about her fascinates me.

"Isn't it obvious Vega? I've fallen for you. I can't stop thinking about you. Every second of the day you somehow manage to pop up and invade my brain. It drives me freaking nuts but I can't stop it and I think I'm in love with you, but I'm not supposed to because of just ending it with Be-"

I kiss her this time, to stop her insane babbling, a nervous habit both Jade and I possess. I run my fingers through her soft hair, knotting my fingers in it.

I release her after a moment or two, a sheepish smile appearing on my face. "You love me?" I ask, pressing my forehead to hers.

"Yeah, I think I might." She bites her bottom lip, looking at me with her emerald green eyes, piercing into my soul.

"I think that I happen to be in love with you too. Only if you're ready, I mean it's only been a day since the breakup you know." I point out.

"We can take things slow, but will you be my girlfriend Tori?"

I smile, blushing a bit. "Of course! I would love to Jade. I promise we can take as much time as you need to ease into this. But we should go on a first date."

"I think I can arrange that." Jade smirks, pulling me onto her lap. I smile, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck.

"Oh can you?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we go out tomorrow night? I'll set up the date." She says, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, letting her hand linger for a second or two, and she plays with the ends of my hair.

"Ooo. Sounds romantic." I say, teasing her.

"Don't expect too much. Romance and I aren't the best of friends." She chuckles a bit.

I sigh. "Okay, but I better be impressed."

She smiles. "Oh you will be."

Later that evening, I get in bed, Jade joining me shortly after getting changed. I turn around to face her as lays down. She gives me a cheeky grin, and slides her arm around my waist, pulling us together.

I could get used to this.

The next morning comes too fast, I roll over and glance at the clock. It's already 11 AM, and I yawn, facing Jade again. She is still asleep, her chest rising and falling in slow motion, she looks so innocent and beautiful, I stroke her cheek lightly.

Jade's skin is incredibly smooth, and her lips twitch and eyes flutter a bit as a result of my action. I drop my hand quickly, and get up to go to the bathroom.

I'm all dressed by the time Jade starts moving.

I enter my room again, and find her sitting up a little, rubbing her eyes as if to erase the sleep. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Or should I say good afternoon?" I smile, opening my curtains letting in the afternoon sun.

She groans, covering her eyes. "It burns, turn it off." She mumbles. "Get up Jade, and I can't turn off the sun." I laugh, pulling the covers off of her. "You still have homework to do you know. That paper for Sikowitz's class isn't going to type itself."

"Since when did you become my mom?" Jade asks. "Shut up, I'm just looking out for you, you have to graduate!" I lean down to gently kiss her forehead. "And you still have to figure out where you're taking me on our date tonight."

"I already know, I'm way ahead of you."

"Good, now go get dressed, go home and get cracking on the school work, I have a lot to do too."

"Fine." Jade pulls herself up off the bed, going to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. I go downstairs, and sink into the couch, my Theater History book in hand. I flip it open, leafing through the pages until I find the section I need to read.

Jade comes downstairs, and grabs her keys off the counter. "Well I'm gonna take off, I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" I nod, looking up from textbook briefly. "Sounds good." She smiles, bending down to hug me.

"See you tonight." Jade says, leaving me with my pile of school work.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of me trying on every outfit I own. I never knew how hard it could be to pick out something to wear for a first date, sure I had been on them before, but with just regular people. Jade was not just a regular person.

I finally decide on a dark red dress, it wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too sleazy. It drew the line between casual and formal. Slipping the fabric over my head, I start to get jumpy, another habit of mine when nervous, anything could set me off. I tried to calm down, listening to music while I curled my hair, and planning what I was going to say in my head.

I finished getting ready, and grabbed my small leather clutch and going downstairs. Trina and my parents had come home around 2, and Trina now lays lazily on the couch, cramming handfuls of popcorn into her mouth while watching some sappy movie. Her new concoction was lathering her face in honey and cinnamon, which apparently helps stop wrinkles.

I pace a bit, checking the time on my phone every 5 seconds. "Tori!" Trina hisses, and I stop in my tracks.

"What?!" I practically yell. "Stop pacing, or I'm going to lose it! Why are you dressed up anyway?"

"I have a date." I reply.

"With who?" She looks at me curiously.

"Jade."

Suddenly, Trina bursts out in sporadic laughter, popcorn flying.

"J-Jade! She hates you! And you like girls?!"

"Not anymore! She's my girlfriend now, and the correct term is bisexual!" I say, angry that she finds this humorous.

"Good luck with that one Tor." Trina says in between giggles.

I roll my eyes, Trina really likes to push my buttons. I jump slightly as the doorbell rings, I run my hand over my dress, smoothing out any creases. I open the door, my jaw nearly dropping as I see Jade.

She's wearing a tight fitting black dress, which hugs her curves in all the right ways, her chest displayed perfectly in the very low cut outfit.

Jade laughs at my reaction, closing my mouth with her hand. "Eyes up here Vega." I snap out of it, feeling my cheeks get warm with embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just, you look, wow."

"You look pretty damn good too, I'm not gonna lie." I feel my blush become deeper.

"Thanks." I say, looking down at the ground.

"Ready to go?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, just let me tell Trina I'm leaving."

I walk inside, waving to Trina. "I'm leaving, be back later." I say, "Whatever, have fun with the freak." I scowl, ignoring her as I close the door. Jade takes my hand, intertwining our fingers as we reach the car. She opens my door for me. I smile because of how polite she's being.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I buckle my seatbelt and wait for her to get in the car. She takes her place in the driver's seat and pulls out of the driveway, and off we go. Our first date. I look out the window, not recognizing where we are. "Where are we going Jade?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Just tell me!" I whine.

"Now that would ruin the surprise!" She laughs. "I guess you're right."

We drive for about 15 minutes until Jade pulls into a huge restaurant parking lot, which is overlooking the beach.

She parks, smiling at my surprised expression. I get out, taking her hand. "This place is amazing!"

"Only the best for you." Jade winks, and leads me inside. The restaurant isn't crowded, the lights are dim and it gives off a very relaxing vibe.

Jade approaches the hostess, telling her the name of the reservation and she take us to our table, located outside on a balcony that has the most beautiful view of the ocean, completely vacant. A small white candle sits in the center of the table along with a deep red rose.

I take the menu from the hostess, opening it and gasping at the prices. "Jade, this is really expensive!"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it all taken care of. Having a father who owns a large corporation pays off. Literally."

"If you say so..." I say unsurely.

"Get whatever you want." Jade smiles reassuringly, and our waiter comes over to the table. "Hello ladies, what can I get you to drink?" He asks, "Water please." I reply. "Same for me." Jade says. The waiter just stares at her, his eyes obviously looking down at her plunging neckline.

A wave of jealousy hits me.

"Excuse me, but that's my girlfriend you're making googly eyes at, and I'd appreciate it if you knocked it off and go back to the kitchen." I say, glaring at him.

His eyes widen and he blushes, "Sorry, you're one lucky lady." He turns around clumsily, going to get our drinks.

"Wow Vega, got a bit jealous now didn't we?" She smirks.

"Well if you're my girlfriend, I'm going to let it be known." I smile, satisfied.

I decide I'm going to get some fancy chicken I've always wanted to try, and we order, the waiter trying not to look at Jade. I giggle a bit after he leaves. "That must have been extremely hard for him." I say, taking a sip of water. Jade nods, a smile spreading across her lips.

Our food arrives shortly after, and we enjoy ourselves. Jade pays the check, and I make her let me pay the tip, I feel I need to contribute somehow. We exit the restaurant, and I thank Jade over and over for the meal.

"Want to take a quick walk on the beach?" She asks, our hands finding each other again. "Sure." We walk over to the beach near the restaurant, the sun beginning to set. Jade kisses my cheek, and we take off our shoes, walking to the water's edge. Everything is tranquil, the waves coming in peacefully, lapping at our feet.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how was our first date?" Jade asks. I don't even have to think about that. "100. This was the best first date ever!" I grin.

"I'm glad, I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"I love it, and I love you." Jade stops, smiling and pulling me close by the waist. "I love you too." Our lips are soon connected, grasping for each other desperately. I smile into the kiss, taking it in, every moment, every feeling, every touch that makes my body yearn for more. Jade caresses me softly, not as rough as I would expect her to be.

We pull apart, my heart beating quickly. I look up at Jade, our eyes meeting each other and I bite my lip softly. I've never felt so loved.

The drive home was quiet, both of us full and tired, I close my eyes for a moment as the scenes of earlier begin sinking in, and soon we arrive back at my house. I get out, and Jade follows, walking me to the front door.

Out of nowhere, Jade presses me to the door, her lips on mine, hungrily kissing me. She holds me there roughly, the kind of rough I expected earlier, and strangely, I'm turned on by it, not scared.

* * *

**;) You like? Should the smut come next or later in the story? Let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"I'm Ready"

**Jade**

I want Tori. I want her now, I want to feel her, touch her, hold her, make her _mine._ I now have her in my grip, I won't let her go.

I know she wants me too, because of the way she's kissing me, it's not just a flirty, innocent kiss.

My tongue makes it way into her mouth, not even having to beg for an entrance. Tori and I fight for dominance, our hips pressed up against each other.

Tori pulls back, her eyes filled with lust. "We should go inside." I nod, my body filling with a familiar urge.

I open the door, and the house is pitch black. Tori flips the light switch, and looks around confused. "Where is everyone?" She asks, walking into the kitchen. A yellow sticky note is stuck on the counter.

Tori picks it up, reading it out loud.

_"Hey little sis, I'm out with my friends at this new club in San Francisco. I probably won't be home til 1. Mom and Dad went to visit grandma, they'll be back Tuesday. Hope you had fun with the goth. xoxo~ Trina."_

I smirk, how convenient. "Well, you read the note, shall we have a little fun?" I ask, grabbing Tori's hand and leading her to the steps.

She nods, biting her lip and we go up to her room. I pull her against me again, my lips attacking hers as I push her down on the bed, placing rough kisses down her neck and nipping at her ear.

Tori makes a sound almost resembling a moan, and I straddle her waist.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks, her voice shaky with fear.

"Positive. Do you?"

"Of course I do, I'm just worried that we're taking things too fast, we only had our first date today. Plus, I'm not good at this. I've had no experience with girls, or guys."

"Tori, you've made me more happy in 2 days then Beck ever did in 2 years. I love you, and I don't care how awkward our first time is, I just want to be we with you. I want to make you happy."

She smiles, "I love you too. I'm ready if you are." I waste no time before I start kissing her again, my hands exploring her body.

I reach behind her, unzipping the dress and she helps me pull it over her head, throwing it on the floor with a quick hand. I now have the full view of Tori Vega, and I can't bare to take my eyes of the beauty that lays in front of me.

Her tan skin makes me seem washed out, and she blushes because of just being in her underwear and bra. I envy her, she is so exotic and just fucking perfect it's hard not to be jealous. I pull off my own dress and toss it somewhere, my mind only focused on pleasing her.

I pin her down, my lips grazing on her jaw, placing soft kisses down to her chest. My hands slip underneath her, unhooking her bra and tugging it free.

She gasps as the cool air hits her body, and I run my hand down her body and hold her hips. I latch my mouth onto her right breast, sucking and biting it. Tori lets out her first moan, sending chills down my own spine.

"You like that?" I smirk, glancing up at her. Nodding, she tangles her fingers in my hair and then claws her nails down my back, leaving fresh marks. I move onto her other breast, then release it after a couple of minutes. I kiss down the plain of her stomach, making sure to cover every inch of skin with kisses. I slowly stop at her center and sit up, curling my fingers around the edge of her panties.

"You're a virgin, right?"

Tori nods, giving me a look of shame.

"That won't be true after tonight." I grin, and pull down the garment, letting it fall to the floor in one single motion.

I lean down, and Tori gives me a look of approval. I swipe my tongue across her glistening clit, receiving a moan as her hips rise off the bed.

I grip her hips, bringing them back down, and continue to lap at her clit. She tastes so fucking sweet, and I tug gently at her bud.

After a good 10 minutes of eating her out, my hands come dangerously close to her entrance. I ghost my fingers over her, and begin to massage her clit between my fingers in circle patterns.

Tori's head flies back in pleasure, and she keeps herself up with her elbows.

I take her free hand in mine, and slip two fingers inside of her, meeting her barrier.

"It's going to hurt baby, but only for a bit. I promise." I say.

She manages to nod, and I enter, breaking her and making her officially mine. I now have Tori Vega's virginity.

Letting out a cry of pain and wincing, Tori grips my hand so hard it even hurts me.

"Shh...it's okay."

I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, adjusting to the invasion. After a minute Tori breathes, "Keep going. I need you."

That's all I needed to hear.

I push my fingers in farther, stretching her out and thrusting at a medium pace, each thrust causing a louder moan come from Tori's chest.

I go faster and faster, her hips even keeping rhythm with my fingers, and Tori shuts her eyes. I can tell she's about to reach her climax, so I attach my lips to her clit while still thrusting rapidly.

"Jade- oh my god- it feels so fucking good." I've never heard her curse before, and it makes me even more turned on. She moans my name over and over, her hand raking through my hair and her stomach clenching at the feeling of pure ecstasy that is about to occur. She arches her back, squirming beneath me. "Cum for me Tori, let it go."

Soon, Tori lets out a huge moan and screams, her hips bucking and her walls clenching my fingers as she hits her climax. I remove my fingers, but keep my mouth on her clit, tasting her juices as they flow from her and I help her ride out her first orgasm.

I kiss her clit one more time before I make my way back up to her lips, and let her taste herself. I lay next to her, watching as she comes down from her high.

It's a goregeous sight, her chest slowing down and her breaths are deep and heavy. Her face is at total ease, a hint of a smile on her lips. Tori's breathing is the only sound in the room, and it comforts me knowing I gave her my all. I pull her close, whispering in her ear, "How does it feel not being a virgin anymore?"

"Amazing. The best feeling in the world." I smile, kissing her quickly. "Good."

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asks.

"I've watched numerous porn before, so I guess the internet. It's much different than being with a guy."

It was, with Beck I let him do all the work, me just laying there while he fucked me, but now I could take control, and figure out what makes Tori tick and make her go over the edge. It felt more passionate, and it made the experience more challenging and exciting.

"Well you're a natural that's for sure." She sits up, a small smirk spreading across her lips. That face could kill me.

"I try." I smile.

"Well, it's your turn now. Let's see what I can do being a first timer."

My eyes widen, and she crawls on top of me. She is so sexy it's ridiculous, I just want her to fuck me until I can't take it anymore.

"Go ahead, do what you want to me." I reply, my hands squeezing her waist as she hovers over me.

Tori kisses me hard, yet so passionate that my body burns in desire. Her lips trail down my neck, and my bra is coming undone and she flings it onto the pile of clothes.

I'm the one being pinned down, and damn, it was hot.

Tori kisses my breasts, cupping them in her hands. I moan, her touch is so sensual and cautious, making my anticipation grow.

She ventures down to my panties, and slides them off, running her fingers on my throbbing clit, relieving it. "Tori," I whine, needing her inside me.

Taking the hint, she plunges her fingers inside, shoving them deeply in. I gasp at the sensation, thrusting against her fingers as I feel myself already close to cumming.

I let out a series of curse words, each touch makes my body want more, and making me insane.

"You're so close baby, you can do this." Tori whispers, and soon my vision goes blurry, my orgasm hitting me like a ton of bricks, and I moan the loudest I've ever moaned in my entire life.

Tori begins to eat me out and finishes me off. I try to catch my breath, and Tori smiles with victory. She slinks back up to me and kisses me softly. I savor my own taste and she lays on top of me, our body pressed together. Her warmth radiates onto me, and I brush her hair back gently.

"How did I do?" She asks.

"Fantastic. I don't think I've ever came that hard before."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you satisfied that you have my virginity?"

"Completely satisfied. I can add it to my list of accomplishments. It might be number one."

"Wow, I'm honored." She laughs, kissing me once more, and rolls off of me.

Resting her head on my chest, she closes her eyes.

"You know we have to tell our friends tomorrow, right?" Tori says, and I totally forgot about anyone but us. It's like I'm in my own little world where just Tori and I exist.

"Yeah, but no matter what they think I'm still going to love you."

"Aw, that was so sweet Jade." Tori says.

"I blame you." I reply, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad to be the reason for it."

I chuckle, and yawn a bit.

"Tired baby?" She asks, intertwining our fingers together. I could literally stay this way for the rest of my life if I had the option.

"Yeah, good night Tori." I whisper, pulling the blanket over us and resuming our position.

"Good night Jade. I love you."

"I love you too."

Best date ever.

* * *

**You asked for it! ;) I hope you liked it! Chapter 8 coming tomorrow! Starting it right now. Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"We're Together Now."

**Tori**

Falling asleep and waking up to the beat of Jade's heart is the best thing in the world.

I blink my eyes a couple of times as my alarm clock obnoxiously beeps in my ear, and I slam my hand down on the off button. I whimper, realizing it's Monday.

Our magical weekend is over.

Last night's memories come back to me, and I smile, wishing it could happen all over again.

"Jade, babe. It's time to get up. We have to get ready for school." I say, shaking Jade's shoulder.

"5 more minutes..."

I giggle, sitting up. "If you don't get up you don't get to shower with me."

With that, Jade bolts up. "I'm awake!"

I wink, pulling her into the bathroom with me. I turn on the water, and realize I'm already naked, so I don't have to strip.

We both get in, and the water feels so therapeudic for my sore body. Man, that was some night.

Jade grabs the soap, pouring some into her hand and lathering herself up. I stare at her dumbly, she was so perfect and seductive that it kills me. I put some in my own hand, and begin to wash her back.

"Allow me." I smirk, running the bubbles up and down her saturated skin.

My arms wrap around her waist, hugging her against me. I bury my face in her neck.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks, turning me around so we switch positions.

"Sore, you really pounded hard me last night." Jade kisses my neck. "You begged me to, I just followed your commands."

"It was peer pressure." I laugh a little.

"Not really, I could tell you wanted it. Good thing no one was home because we were really loud."

"Yeah, Trina would've had a heart attack or barged in."

Jade laughs, her voice making me melt. "I would've loved to seen her face. It would be priceless."

I turn around to face her again. "You are so amazing." I whisper.

"You are too." She kisses my lips softly, and holds me close, and I crave to just touch her.

Soon we rinse off and get out before it gets too late.

"What am I going to wear?" Jade asks, wrapping a towel around herself.

I leave the room, coming back with a pair of her clothes. "Here, I washed them since the first time you came over. I keep forgetting to give them back."

Jade takes them and looks at me thoughtfully. "Thanks. What would I do without you?" I shrug. "Die?"

"I just might."

I chuckle, finding clothes for myself. I check the time, and we still have some to spare. I put on some light blue skinny jeans, and a purple floral shirt. I do my make up and hair, then make the bed and wait for Jade to finish getting ready.

After a couple minutes, Jade comes out of the bathroom, and leans down to kiss my cheek. I blush, and stand up, taking her hand.

"Shall we show everyone who we really are?" She asks, a playful smile on her face.

"Yes, I can't wait."

We grab our school stuff, scarfing down some cereal before getting in Jade's car and driving to the school. The whole ride there we talk about last night, and I can't help but love it.

Sex was a topic that usually made me blush and giggle like a 3rd grader, but with Jade it felt more flirty but serious.

I start to get a bit nervous as she pulls into her usual parking space, and cuts the engine. She smiles reassuringly, and gets out.

Jade links our hands together as we begin to walk across the lot, and whispers in my ear, "We're gonna be fine."

I take a small breath, and squeeze her hand. The second we step foot into Hollywood Arts, every pair of eyes fall on us.

Jade rolls her eyes, "Haven't you guys ever seen two girls in a relationship before? God, stop staring at us like we're some freak show, we're just humans. That's right people, Tori and I are together now. Deal with it."

I smile, loving how she just states what she thinks, not caring what the others might make of it.

"Y-you're together?" A low voice pipes up behind us.

I turn around, seeing Beck's face go totally emotionless. I try to swallow, but can't.

"Yes Beck, Tori and I are a couple." Jade repeats, looking more than annoyed, I wonder if it still hurts to see him, I imagine it would, 2 years of love doesn't go away in just 2 days.

Or did it? Jade said I made her more happy in 2 days then 2 years.

Beck runs a hand through his shaggy hair. "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry Beck." I say quietly.

"Don't be, I get it now. That's why you wouldn't kiss me, because you wanted Jade."

I feel my face flush, Jade doesn't know about that, does she?

"Jade-"

"Tori, I saw what happened." Jade says, and I sigh in relief.

"How?"

"The web cam was still on, and I know you didn't kiss him. It's okay."

Thank god.

* * *

**I changed it! It's not a cliffy anymore. I felt it would be better if it ended with good vibes. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Opposites Really Do Attract"

**Jade**

I never told Tori that I knew about how Beck tried to kiss her. I figured he was just trying to make me jealous, so that's why I went to his house the other night.

But I guess he really had other intentions. And so did Tori.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jade, I didn't want to mess anything up."

"Don't be sorry okay? I know we all were going through weird emotions at the time. I'm not mad. At either of you."

"If I knew she had feelings for you I would've backed off." Beck says.

"It's fine. Truce. All that matters is that Tori and I are together, and that we're all not angry with each other."

"Okay, I wish you guys the best." Beck smiles a bit, nodding and walking off to his locker.

"Wow, that went better then I expected." I say, surprised that Beck didn't freak out. I guess he's genuinely happy for us. Tori nods, looking surprised herself.

I still hold her hand, and kiss her cheek. "I told you everything would be okay."

"I know, you're always right."

"Damn straight." I laugh, and we walk over to her locker, where Robbie, Cat and Andre all watch us intently. Cat runs up to us, pulling us into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

"I knew you guys liked each other! I'm so happy! Jade and Tori are together!" She bounces around like a puppy, and try to escape her iron grip.

"Cat! Get off! 1...2..." She hates when I count to 3, and releases us, still jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry! But you guys are so cute together! I love it."

"Thanks Cat." Tori says, smiling. Andre shakes his head. "I did not see this one coming. Not at all. But I gotta say, you guys are kinda cute together." He chuckles.

Robbie just stands there, mouth wide open. "Wow ladies, the goth and the pretty girl. Interesting pair, must make some great sex though!" Rex says.

Tori blushes, staring at the ground. I lean over and smirk, "Oh it does."

"Jade!" Tori scowls, punching my arm. "Ow! What?!" I rub it, Tori can actually hit hard.

"That's personal!"

"Oh lighten up babe, it was just a joke."

She rolls her eyes, looking at Robbie. "Tell that _thing _to shut his face!" Robbie holds up his hands in defeat, "I can't control him."

"Yes you can!" She snaps, and I find this amusing. "Well I can't do it well."

Tori shoots him another glare, and I tug on her arm. "Come on cranky pants, let's get to class before Sikowitz spazzes."

"I'm not cranky...ugh I guess I am. I'm just exhausted."

"I'll take full responsibility for that, I was the one who seduced you." We enter the classroom.

"Yeah, you did. I won't let that happen again."

"I doubt that, sooner or later I'll have you begging on your knees, no pun intended." I nudge her.

"Oh shut up." Tori sits next to me in the back row and leans into my side. I drape my around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

Sikowitz enters the room as soon as the bell rings.

"Good morning my pretty pupils!" He sets down his bag and coconut, turning to face us. Scanning the room, his lips form into an 'o' as he spots us.

"Oh my, what do we have here? A new couple perhaps?" A wily grin spreads across his lips.

"Yes Sikowitz, we're together." I respond, holding Tori tighter against me.

"Good good, it's about time." We both exchange looks of confusion. "What do you mean? You expected this to happen?" Tori asks.

"Of course! You two have major chemistry."

"I guess we were oblivious." I say to Tori. "Yeah, we missed a lot." Sikowitz takes a sip of his coconut, and continues on with his lesson about expecting the unexpected. Ironic huh?

Class ends and Tori and I depart for our next classes, I kiss her goodbye, not caring who sees.

I find my mind wandering aimlessly during each period, always drifting back to Tori, and I jump when the teacher calls my name. "Jade? Can you tell me the answer to number 3?" I glance down at my paper, rambling off the answer without having to think.

"Good, but I'd appreciate if you'd pay attention in class." I just stare at the teacher, and "_Fine bitch." _ I mumble under my breath.

"What did you just say Miss West?" Mrs. Hart says, her hands on her hips. "Nothing."

"I heard you, principal's office, now." I sigh, gathering my stuff and walking out the door and down the hall to the office.

The secretary looks up from her computer. "Hello Jade."

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" I come here often, so the secretary and I are on a first name basis.

"Fine thank you. Principal Helen is waiting for you." I nod, and enter Helen's office.

"Miss West, what a surprise to see you here." She looks at me with a bit of disappointment. I sit down in the chair across from her desk. "I'm sorry, okay? But I've got a lot going on."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a new relationship, and I've just been a tad distracted."

"Oh, alright, who is he?" She nods, as if she understands.

"_She,_ is Tori Vega."

"Oh! The girl with the cheekbones? She's a sweetheart! Good choice. Now I'm gonna let this go one more time, but any more shannigans and this will show up on your permenant record. You need to shape up Miss West."

"Thank you Helen, I promise I won't let you down."

"That's what I like to hear, now get back to class." I get up, and I head to the Asphalt Cafe, practically running because I get to see Tori and I missed the first 10 minutes of lunch.

I go to our table where Andre and Cat are talking to Tori. I sit next to Tori, sliding my arm around her waist. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh hey! Where were you?" She asks, smiling as she sees me.

"Principal's office." I mutter.

"What did you do now Jade?" Andre asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I called Mrs. Hart a bitch."

"Well she kinda is." Tori says.

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me."

"I have to agree with you, I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah you do. No exceptions." I take one of her french fries off her plate.

"Meanie. Go get me a napkin please."

"Alright fine." I groan, getting up and walking over to the grub truck and getting some napkins, and ordering some food for myself.

I go back to the table and hand her the napkins and set my container down. "Here."

"Thanks babe!" She kisses my cheek.

"Yeah whatever." I fight a smile.

"Wow, I guess opposites really do attract." Andre says, and Cat nods in agreement.

"I guess they do." I reply, smiling at Tori.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry to make you wait! I needed inspiration! I especially need your help for the next chapter. If you have ANY ideas please don't hesitate to tell me! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Willow Road"

**Tori**

The school day went on as usual, and after the final bell rings I head out to the parking lot, waiting for Jade. I spot her by the bench, and walk up behind her, covering her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I ask. I know it's stupid, but I love being a dork, it's just what I do.

"Hm, oh I don't know, Cat."

"Wrong. It's your girlfriend." I say, letting go.

"Man, I was so close." Jade turns around.

"Not really." I laugh, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh well. So are you riding with me today?" She asks, shifting slightly on her feet.

"I hope so, are you gonna let me?"

"No, you can walk." Jade teases, and takes my hand.

"Ha. Ha. Real mature Jade." I say. "Of course you can ride with me. I would never let my pretty girlfriend walk home alone. Who knows what would happen, there are some sick people out there, even worse than me."

We starting walking to her car, and she unlocks it. "So do you have a lot of homework?" She asks, putting the keys in the ignition and starting it up. "Not really, do you?"

"None. Does that mean I have you to myself again tonight?"

"Yes, but I want to take you somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan, but wait, you can't drive."

I pull out my wallet from my bag, and retrieve my license. "Look what I got today in Driver's Ed!" I hold it up, beaming with joy.

"Nice job. And you didn't run over any elderly women in wheel chairs?"

"No!" I say, slipping it back into my wallet.

"It's about time you got it though."

I can't argue with that, I've been procrastinating it for over a year now.

"Well now I can drive you to my special place." I reply confidently.

"Alright, well I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." I smile with my own pride, sitting back against the seat as we get to my house.

"I'm gonna just finish this lab real quick." I say, as we arrive.

"Okay." Jade makes herself at home, taking a seat on the couch and begins playing on her phone. I sit at the table, and fill in the sheet. I soon finish, and put it away.

"I'm ready to go." I say, getting up and grabbing Trina's car keys. I assume she's upstairs watching TV, a normal routine she does everyday after school, instead of doing her homework.

"Great." Jade walks outside, and I unlock the car, getting in. I tremble with excitement, and put my seatbelt on. "Someone seems happy." Jade chuckles.

"I'm ecstatic." I pull out of the driveway, and start driving down the road, and then taking a turn down a very winding road.

Jade looks out the window with an uneasy expression, looking over a me for answers. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" She questions.

"Yes, I promise the drive will be worth it."

We soon arrive at Willow Road, the place where Jade ended up the night she came over to my house. She had seen it after dark, and didn't get to experience its beauty during the day.

"Hey, this is where I got lost the other night." She remembers, and I start to get out after parking on the side of the road.

Jade follows, and I guide her through the meadow to a group of the biggest Willow trees. "Wow, this place is gorgeous. It seemed so deserted at night."

I nod, and sit down in the cool grass underneath my favorite tree, pulling Jade down with me. "Yeah, I found this place 2 years ago, I was riding my bike back here and got lost."

"I think it's really nice, very peaceful and tranquil."

I sit in between Jade's legs, leaning back against her chest. "I'm glad you like it. That's how I knew how to get to my house from here."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Jade rests her chin on the top of my head, a zephyr of wind blows, rustling the leaves on the trees.

"I'm glad our friends are okay with us being together." I say, playing with Jade's fingers on my lap.

"Me too, everything is finally working out for once. God, I hope I didn't jinx that." She shakes her head.

"Don't worry, you didn't." I smile up at her, kissing her jawline.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I glance at the tree.

Jade shuffles through her pocket, taking out a small pocket knife. "Uh, Jade, you're not planning to kill me are you?" I ask nervously.

"No Vega, I'm going to do this." She stands up, driving the knife into the wood, carving a heart with our initials in it. I laugh.

"That was pretty cheesy Jade, coming from you at least." Jade rolls her eyes, sitting back down. "Oh hush."

"I always knew you were a secret softie."

"You wish, I only act this way around you."

"It's okay Jade, I know you really are a great big ball of romance." Jade shakes her head. "You're dreaming Vega."

"You can deny it all you want." Jade rolls her eyes, and holds me close. "Tori Vega, you are a little pain in the ass, but I love it."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome."

We both sit there for another hour, enjoying the day until the sun begins to creep behind the clouds, the day almost coming to an end.

I drive us home, and we get out, Jade walking me to the front door again. "That was fun." She says, and I nod, biting my lip.

I lean in and kiss her, and instinctively she deepens it. I open the door, not breaking the kiss, and close it behind us. I shove Jade against it this time. I moan a bit, and our moment is interrupted by a small 'ahem' from behind us.

I turn around abruptly, not expecting to see my parents looking back.

"Mom, Dad, you're home early..." I say, my face getting hot.

* * *

**Uh oh...haha. Hey guys :) Thanks for your suggestions! I appreciate your feedback! Sorry for the delay, 11 will be up tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Grounded"

**Jade**

We've been caught.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega have an almost digusted expression on both of their faces, and Mrs. Vega gives us a glare that nearly scares the shit out of _me. _

"Victoria Vega, you have a lot of explaining to do." Mrs. Vega hisses, hands planted firmly on her waist.

"Look, we were going to tell you when you got back! Why are you home so early?" Tori asks, clutching my hand in hers.

"There's bad weather coming in Washington, so we had to leave. You're grandmother didn't want us traveling in that." Mr. Vega replies.

"Oh." Tori gulps, and I can't let her take any of this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega, this isn't Tori's fault, it's mine. I came here and I started this, it wasn't her ide-"

Mrs. Vega cuts me off curtly. "I don't care whose idea it was or who started this, but Tori, you're grounded for 2 months."

I stand there in disbelief, her parents are completely overreacting about this. "But-" I begin, but Tori places her hand on my arm, almost holding me back. I am furious, and I feel the urge to slap them both.

"Jade, don't. It's not worth it."

I sigh, looking from Tori to her parents. "Fine, I guess I should go. See you at school." I squeeze her hand one last time before going out to my car, and getting in.

I sit there for a minute, and this is not what I wanted to happen. Tori's grounded for 2 months, which means 2 months of no dating or hanging out.

I open my window, letting the chill of the night seep into the car. I hear faint yelling coming from the inside of the Vega house, and my stomach feels queasy at the thought that Tori is pushing her boundaries for me.

Part of me wants to run in there, take her, and drive somewhere far away from here. Away from her parents, my parents, everyone. It would be just me and her, living happily ever after. It's so stereotypical, but if only it could happen.

I start the car, my mind trying to catch up with tonight's events, and soon I end up in front of my house.

I get out, locking the car and going inside, closing the door behind me. I lean against it, sighing deeply before going upstairs.

My house is quiet as usual, and I go in my room, turning on the bedside lamp. Collapsing on the bed, I take out my phone, and text Tori. Surely the fight would be over now.

_"Hey is everything ok?" _I hit send, waiting for a reply.

_"No, they don't believe that I'm bi. They think you're forcing me or something. It's pure bullshit."_

_"You don't know how much I wanted to kill your mom."_

_"I know, she's really strict. What are we gonna do for 2 months? I'll only be able to see you at school."_

_"We can figure this out, I promise." _

_"I don't know Jade, it's gonna be hard."_

_"Trust me. Ok? I gotta go to bed, good night. I love you."_

_"Ok. Night Jade." _

I shut off my phone, throwing it down in frustration. I don't know how I'm going to handle this one.

**2 Weeks Later**

I sit at the lunch table, waiting for Tori, I haven't seen her at all today. We only have lunch and Sikowitz's class together, so it's challenging to find time for us.

"Jade?!" Andre says, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"What?!"

"Are you okay? You've been awfully distracted."

"Lay off Harris, I'm fine. Is Tori here today?"

He shrugs, "I think so, but she's been working hard on her project for Theater History, she's been using a lot of her spare time for it."

I didn't even know about that, lately we haven't communicated much at all, and I honestly feel like a wall has been put up between us, barracading any interaction.

"Alright." I toss the remains of my lunch in the trash, not even really hungry. I venture into the library, finding Tori in the back with books and crumpled up papers scattered around her.

"Hey." I pull out up a chair and take a seat next to her.

"Oh hey Jade, as much as I would love to talk, I have to finish this."

"Come on, you can take a break Vega." I take her book.

"No Jade, I can't. This is worth half my grade."

"Please? We haven't had a real conversation in days."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll call you later, okay?" Tori wrests the book from my hand, and begins reading again.

I sigh, kissing her cheek before exiting the library.

**1 Month Later**

"Jade! Will you listen to me for a minute?!" Tori says, grabbing my wrist tightly, this is is our first fight, and frankly, I was expecting it.

"No! Why should I?" I growl, trying to break free from her.

"Because you're being ridiculous and childish!"

"Oh, _I'm _being ridiculous?"

"Yes you are, we've been fine for a whole month, why are you choosing now to lash out at me?"

"Because Tori! Don't you see it?! We practically have no relationship, and it's killing me!" I raise my voice, and everyone in the hallway stares at us.

Tori drags me into the janitor's closet, locking the door and blocking it with her body.

"Tori, open the door right now." I glare at her.

"No, not until we talk." She says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can't do this anymore! I feel like we only get to talk for like 20 minutes at lunch, and that's it. I don't even know what's going on with us anymore. We haven't done anything together in weeks."

"Jade, you promised me that we would get through this, now stop being a bitch and get over it!"

I raise my eyebrows at her in pure shock. "Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

"Yeah, I did, because you're fucking acting like one!" She throws her hands up in anger.

"Fine, do you wanna break up?!"

Tori shakes her head, and I can tell she's on the verge of tears. "No! I want you to just listen to me!"

"Well I'm sorry Tori, but I can't do this right now. I don't want to fight."

"Jade, please, don't go." Tori pleads, her voice shaking as she tries to grab my arm.

I push past her roughly, unlocking the door and storming into the hallway and out to my car.

I don't want to play this game anymore.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 11! See what happens tomorrow in 12! :) Leave any suggestions! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Surprise"

**Tori**

I stand there, my heart almost stopping, not believing that Jade just walked away from me like that. I know we haven't been seeing each other as frequently as we would like, but I can't help the fact that we both have school obligations and that my parents don't see that we actually love each other.

I eventually walk out of the closet, and out to the parking lot, sulking. I drive home, the clouds up in the sky appearing ominous.

The next few days are torturous, gloomy, and everlasting, the time passing so slow.

Jade has been avoiding everyone, returning back to her bitter self.

She threatened to punch Rex and Robbie today at lunch, and has been giving all of us snide and blatant remarks.

After another agonizing day of school, I go home and shut myself away in my room, slipping into a deep slumber, trying to forget everything, but I yearn for Jade's warmth beside me.

My parents see my change in attitude since they grounded me, and constantly try to get me to open up and converse with them. I have nothing to say. Everything in my life is pretty much ruined, all thanks to them.

I wake up shortly after 9, missing dinner and I roll over to the center of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Groaning, I sit up, checking my phone for messages, yet no one has texted me.

Who would? Jade and I have been causing everyone grief.

The slamming of a car door interrupts my thoughts, and I shoot up, and making my way over to the doors leading to my balcony.

A dark figure moves across the lawn, the moonlight casting their shadow behind them. I open the door, stepping outside.

With the pale complexion and gothic clothing, I make out the figure to be Jade. She walks up the steps to where I am. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be here, if my parents find out, I'm dead."

"Since when do I ever follow the rules Vega? This is important." True, Jade just does what she pleases.

"Okay, this better be good."

"Look Tori, I hate apologizing. It's not my thing. I've never been able to make it seem convincing, but I'm willing to put my past behind to do it now. I hate admitting I'm wrong, but I am. I should've tried to understand that none of this is your fault, and that we're not going to always be together all the time. I'm selfish. It was so stupid that I couldn't keep a promise, and I guess I was just happy that I found someone who I can be myself around, that nothing else mattered. Man, I sound like a powder puff."

A small smile tugs on the corners of my lips, knowing it's hard for Jade to express her feelings. The fact that she expresses them for me is quite an accomplishment.

"So what does this mean Jade? I mean we've drifted apart, but I guess never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped either, I just needed some time to think and comprehend all of this turmoil. I've come to the conclusion that I'm utterly and hopelessly a mess without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're all I've been thinking about, and guilt has been weighing me down. I want us back Tori, I want you back. I need you."

I step closer to Jade, and take her hand.

"I need you too, I wish none of this ever happened, I just want a good relationship for once, with no issues. We always need to be honest with each other and listen. Communication is the key to a successful relationship. Of course we're not perfect, and we'll probably fight again, but I know all of it is going to be worth it. There's something about us that I believe won't die."

"I agree. I promise, and I'm serious, that I will stick with you through thick and thin, no matter what happens in our relationship, we have something too cherishable to give up. I'm sorry for acting like a big bitch, you didn't deserve it."

"Well I appreciate the apology."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Jade stares at me with surrendering and hopeful eyes, and the moon almost makes them look like they're sparkling.

"Well..." I begin, keeping Jade on her toes.

"Well..?"

"Yes, I forgive you. And I'm sorry for calling you one." Leaning over, I kiss Jade for the first time in weeks, a real, passionate kiss.

"God I missed that." I admit, placing my arms around Jade's neck, and we hold each other, redeeming our feelings that had been put on hold.

"Can I sleep over? I'll be out of here tomorrow before your parents wake up."

"Sure, I would like that."

Jade and I go into my room, and I get under the covers, and so does she, and rest my head on her chest.

I listen to the reassuring heartbeat that I missed so much, instantly feeling safe again.

We need to catch up for the time we lost, but I know that Jade West truly loves me, otherwise she would've never apologized, because that's something Jade West never does.

And that means the world to me because _I'm_ the one she's in love with.

* * *

**:)... Well I figured Jade could show more of her soft side, but don't worry, I'm working on keeping her character the same old Jade. It's hard not to write such lovey-dovey stuff with her, but it shows that Tori really has an affect on her! Thanks for reading, Chapter 13 will be coming later tonight or tomorrow! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Love Is Love"

**Jade**

The heaviness of another body on top of me wakes me up. I blink open my eyes, finding Tori staring down at me.

"Good morning." She says, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too. Why are you on top of me?" I try to move underneath her, but she's straddling me to the bed.

"Because I felt like it. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Actually, that sounds great." My stomach rumbles.

"You're always hungry aren't you?"

"Pretty much. Just another bonus of dating me."

Tori smiles, "I guess so."

She rolls off of me, and off the bed, taking me with her.

We start down the stairs, until Tori stops dead in her tracks, making me almost tumble into her and down the stairs.

I now see why she stopped.

Her parents sit at the table in the kitchen, her dad glancing up over the paper as we come down the stairs.

"Tori. Jade. Have a seat." Mrs. Vega says, but doesn't appear angry.

We cautiously sit down across from them at the table, and Mr. Vega sets down his paper.

"I can explain-" Tori begins, but her mom puts up a hand to stop her.

"We get it."

Tori and I share a very bewildered glance, "What? What do you mean that you 'get it'?"

"Tori, your father and I have been discussing this situation over the past month, and realized that we may have been way too harsh on you. I know it caused great damage to your relationship, but clearly you both love each other." Mrs. Vega says, then looks to her husband to continue.

"Yes, we raised you to be who you are, no matter what others may think. Treating you like that was hypocritical, and completely unorthodox. We hope you find it in your hearts to try to forgive us."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, never expecting that to happen.

"Wow, that really means a lot." Tori says, and I nod.

"Love is love, even if it happens to be with someone of the same gender. We love you Tori, and we're here to help and guide you. That was a terrible parenting decision on our part. Whatever makes you happy, we will support it." Mrs. Vega smiles, resting her hands on both Tori's and mine.

"And Jade, you don't seem like a bad person, so therefore I grant you the permission of dating my daughter, because I am the man of the house."

Mr. Vega gives me a sly grin, and I laugh.

"Well I promise to be the best girlfriend I can be." I reply.

"That is exactly what I expect."

A loud thud comes from upstairs, followed by Trina coming down in high heels, even at 8 in the morning.

She looks at us with a weird expression, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Are you guys having a family meeting without me again?" Trina pouts.

"No Trina, we were just approving of Jade and Tori's relationship." Mr. Vega says, picking up his newspaper again.

"You two are _still _together? Gross."

I roll my eyes, "You're obviously jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Yeah right. I can get a date any day."

Tori stifles a laugh, and I do too. "Get used to it Trina, Jade's going to be around here for a long time."

Tori says, and I smirk at Trina, who gives me a glare. "Have we all gone crazy?"

"No, just you." I reply, and Trina huffs, clomping across the linenolium floor in her ridiculous heels.

"Honey, I don't understand why you're wearing them with your pajamas." Mrs. Vega says, eyeing her daughter's shoes.

"Because mom, I have to break them in!"

She holds up her hands, "Okay, whatever you need to do. I was just asking." She gets up, putting her dish in the sink.

"I saved you guys some pancakes, I left them in the oven so they wouldn't get cold."

"Thanks mom." Tori says, going into the kitchen and getting us some food.

We eat breakfast, and after I sit on the couch with Tori, smiling to myself.

_What on Earth have I gotten myself into? Whatever it is, it's going to be a very interesting adventure._

* * *

**Hey! Sorry to cut it short, but I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what's next. I'm thinking about going to 20 chapters, then starting a new story. But for now, do you have any ideas for 14? I would love to hear them, I will give you credit for the idea!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Jealousy Gets The Best Of Us"

**Tori**

I cuddle into Jade's side, and we watch some crime show which is extremely gruesome for my taste, but she finds it interesting.

I look up to catch a glimpse of Jade. She's so infatuated with this show that it's kind of cute, her face is concentrated and serious.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. What do you want to do today?" Jade asks, turning off the TV and turning to face me.

"How about we go to the mall? I have some gift cards I've been dying to use, I can buy you stuff." I grin.

"Alright, but you're going to Hot Topic with me, no matter how freaky it is." Jade smirks, getting up off the couch and crossing the room.

I sigh, "Fine, I'll give it a chance."

"Good, I'm gonna go home to get ready, I'll pick you up at 1, okay?" Jade pecks my lips sweetly, and retrieves her car keys from off the table.

I nod, then tread up the stairs. I finish getting ready just when the doorbell rings, and a series of loud knocks come from downstairs. I quickly grab my purse and make my way down. "Just a minute!" I call down the steps as I reach the door and open it.

"Come on Vega, we don't have all day." Jade says, almost impatient.

I roll my eyes, "Oh calm down, you got a date or something?" I ask teasingly while closing the door behind me.

"Maybe.." She smirks cunningly.

"Then I think we need to have a chat then." I smile, getting the car.

"Vega, you're the only one for me." Jade puts the key in the ignition, and off we go.

The mall is a bit crowded, not totally elbow to elbow crowded like on a normal Saturday, but busy. Jade and I walk through the entrance, the smell of new clothes and fast food hitting the air.

"Where should we go first?" I ask, linking our hands together.

"How about American Eagle and Hollister? Then we can go to Hot Topic."

I nod, "Oh and I need to stop at Victoria Secret." I blush, the store makes me feel self concious about my body, but I like their bras.

"Alright, maybe we can find something sexy for our next rendezvous." A sinister grin occurs on Jade's face.

I shove her playfully, "Jade! We can't talk about that stuff in public."

"I'm sure some people would be interested." She says, referring to a group of guys gawking at us.

"Oh god, come on let's go." I pull Jade into AE and buy some shirts, then we go to Hollister, both of us buying some perfume.

Jade then drags me into Hot Topic, where several 'unique' characters loiter around the store, all of them appearing to be gothic like her.

She finds a studded bracelet that she likes, and purchases it. After that, we enter Victoria Secret, being surrounded by large posters of half-naked women, whom Jade oogles at.

I nudge her, "Are you drooling a bit?" I joke, and she snaps out of it.

"Psh, no. They are so superficial."

"Sure...I'm going to find my bras, stay here." I walk over to a display in the front of the store, and I start picking through the bunch. Suddenly I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turn around to face them.

A girl my age stands there, a genuine smile on her lips. "Hi there." She says.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" I ask.

"Well I might be able to help you. You can do much better then her." The girl motions to Jade, who happens to be watching us with a skeptical eye.

"No, Jade is perfect for me, we're doing just fine." I say to her, taking in her appearance. She's got blonde hair, fake tan, heavy whorish make up, and is wearing a skimpy sweater and skirt, twirling her hair abnormally a lot.

"Well, allow me to take you on a date, then we can decide that."

"I'm sure you're a nice person, but really, I'm not interested." I reply, feeling uncomfortable.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Don't be so stubborn, it's just one date."

"Excuse me, but clearly _my girlfriend_ isn't interested. Back off Barbie." Jade comes up behind me, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Why should I, goth? What are you going to do about it?"

I can feel Jade's body tense, her hands clenching together. "You really don't want to find out." She warns, releasing me.

"I'm not scared of you, _bitch._"

With that, Jade whips the blonde so hard in the jaw, making a loud _SMACK. _It makes me cringe at the sight and sound. The girl gasps and clutches her cheek, completely at a loss for words.

"Yeah, well you should be, _bitch._"

I stare at them both in shock, and everyone else in the store does too. I take Jade's hand, ushering us both quickly out of the store before the manager gets involved. That's all I need is Jade in prison.

"Wow, and you say I'm the jealous one." I guide Jade outside.

"I could've punched her, I figured a slap would warn her. I leave you alone for two minutes and you get hit on by some slut. I gotta step up my game."

"Well thank you, she was irritating the hell out of me. It's nice knowing you're willing to protect me."

"Yeah, sorry you didn't get your bras." Jade says, squeezing my hand.

"It's okay, maybe I'll just go braless from now on." I smirk, and Jade's eyes widen mischeviously.

"I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

**Hey guys! Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked their little mall adventure. More exciting/intense things to come in 15! So if you guys read the update, I was thinking about a smut story, and I was wondering whose point of view should it be from? Jade or Tori? Let me know, so I can start working on that!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm Going To Murder Your Sister."

**Jade**

After our successful shopping trip, I decided that I should go home. I don't want to give off that 'clingy girlfriend' vibe, so I said my goodbyes to Tori and left.

As I reach the front door, I haven't realized how tired I've been lately. I release a huge yawn, then open the door. I walk inside the house, removing my jacket that now has been permeated with Tori's vanilla scent, and hang it up on the rack next to the enterance.

As soon as I begin to go in the kitchen to grab a snack, the doorbell rings, followed by very obnoxious knocking that almost reminds me of myself when I knock on Tori's door. I open the door, not expecting to Trina Vega standing there with a ridiculous smile on her face. "Trina? What the heck are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

I look at her with major confusion, because Trina and I don't talk to each other. I hate her, she hates me, that's how it works. I merely even tolerate her, only for Tori's sake.

Trina shyly averts her attention to the ground, shifting nervously on her feet. "I uh- followed you from my house. I need to talk to you about something."

"Look if this is about how I broke your iPod, I'm not apologizing for it."

"What?! That was you! Nevermind..anyway it's not about that." Trina sighs, and her gaze now catches mine, giving me an uneasy feeling. "Then what is it?!" This is a side of Trina that I've never seen. It's actually normal behavior, not crazy or obnoxiously conceited like the usual Trina. I'm not sure if I like it.

"Jade, I think you're with the wrong person. Tori's not the girl for you."

I scoff, not believing this. "Wow, some sister you are! Are you telling me that your sister isn't the right person for me? Who gave you the right to impede on our relationship?!" I glare at her, anger boiling through my veins. Who said she could waltz in here and tell me that Tori and I shouldn't be together?

"Listen to me, Tori's a great girl, but you're with the wrong sister. I like you Jade, as in more then a friend."

My eyes widen, "We're not even friends Trina! I have no feelings for you at all, you and I will NEVER date. Even if we were the last two people on Earth. You may be a normal person under that perturbing exterior, but I'm in love with Tori. End of story. I can't believe that you would even go there! Why do you make fun of Tori being bi, when you are too? You know that upsets her a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I've grown fond of you Jade over the years, I can't help my feelings. I just had to let you know that there's other options. And I just didn't believe that I liked girls too, until Tori came out, and I was confused, so my only comeback was to make fun of her. I guess we're alike in that way, aren't we Jade? Tori seems to be our target."

I actually consider this, because Trina and I are alike in some ways. We both are extremely stubborn, sarcastic, and pick on Tori.

"Well I guess you're right, but I can't help you Trina, but I know someone who might. There's a certain red head who's been crushing on you for months, but can't gather the courage to tell you." I smirk, Cat has been fawning over Trina for the past couple of months, but I'm the only one who knows because Cat was having sexuality confusion as well.

Trina looks at me dazed, trying to figure it out, then realizes it. "You mean Cat?"

I nod, and begin to close the door, "Give her a call Trina."

"But Jade- wait!" I chuckle to myself, and shut the door. Trina Vega has officially gone insane. The fact that she likes me is too hard to comprehend, and I find it quite comical.

Wait until Tori hears this.

I dial her number, sprawling out on my bed and turning the TV on. The phone rings, and Tori picks up on the third, as always.

"Jade? What's up?"

"I'm going to murder your sister. With my bare hands, and I don't care if I get arrested. She is insane."

"Oh god, what did she do now? Don't get me wrong, I would love to get rid of that beast, but unfortunately she is my sister."

I laugh a bit. "She followed me home from your house, professed her love for me, then I told her to call Cat, because Trina has been all Cat talks about."

A brief silence occurs, followed by Tori spitting out whatever she was drinking. "What?!"

"You heard me, she told me she liked me more than a friend. But obviously I set her straight."

"Mind if I murder her with you?"

"Sure, I'll bring the weapons over at 8." I say, the idea sounding greater each time I say it, but I know it's only a joke.

"So wait, my sister is a lesbian? I did not see that coming."

"Neither did I. Small world isn't it?"

"It's getting smaller each day. So you set her up with Cat? Since when does Cat like girls?" Tori asks, it was lucid she was just as lost as Trina.

"About 5 months ago, she was really unsure about her feelings, so she kept it hidden. I think she was embarrassed. But she also likes Robbie, so it's a tough situation. We'll have to see what happens."

"Yeah, well, this is a odd thing to grasp. Our gayness must have rubbed off on our friends and family."

I laugh in response to the way Tori says that, "I guess it is. I should be doing homework, I'll text you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye Jade. Love you!"

"Love you."

I hang up, shaking my head. Life really has its moments, and things seem to work out in the strangest ways.

* * *

**Hey! So I'm writing the smut one-shot, it should be up soon. Sorry for the wait again, school has been running me dry. Leave me questions, comments, and suggestions and I will get back to you ASAP. I'm open to anything :) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"A Loss"

**Tori  
**

**Two** **weeks** **later**:

I came home from school and was literally exhausted. My teachers have been piling on the homework and assignments like we have no lives out of school. It's been running me completely dry. I drop my bag on the counter, and turn on my phone. Jade had to stay after school for detention after threatening Sinjin, so I had to unfortunately ride home with Trina while she belted songs on the radio.

I think my hearing is gone when she drops me off, and says something about going to the mall, which I am relieved to hear. I have the whole house to myself, and maybe I could finally terminate some of this homework in peace.

I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with some lemonade, taking a long sip before taking a seat at the kitchen table and unloading my books from my bag.

Just as I am about to start working, my phone buzzes loudly, and the ringtone I set specifically for Jade echoes through the silent house. I get up and hit answer, wondering why she's calling me.

"Jade? Why are you calling me? You're supposed to be in detention!" I say, I swear she is so risky sometimes.

"Tori, it's my mom."

By the serious and shaky tone of her voice, I knew she had been crying. And when Jade cries, you know it's bad.

"What is it babe? What about her?" I ask, concerned as a rush of panic flows through me.

"She was in some foreign country on business, and contracted some rare disease from something she ate. She's in the hospital, and I'm on my way now, would you mind coming with me? They said it's not looking good. I really need you right now."

"Of course, I'll be ready." I say, hanging up and grabbing my purse. The homework will definitely have to wait.

Since I've been dating Jade for the past 6 months, I've come to learn quite a few things about how she acts and how her twisted, dark mind works.

Jade is very temperamental. I knew this from the second I met her, and from the way she acted around Beck. She gets angry and shuts you out for the littlest things, and it makes me so confused sometimes.

We had our first fight about a month ago, and that was just over not being able to see each other outside of school.

Jade is also fragile and a loose canon. Despite her rough and tough goth exterior and personality, anything you say can set her off. If she doesn't have it her way, then it doesn't go anyone's way. And if you phrase something that could come off slightly offensive, she snaps at you.

Or she makes you regret it through _extremely_ rough sex. Not that I mind it. But that's an entirely different story.

But most importantly, when Jade is upset, she hates when you see it. She tries so hard to be tougher than she actually is, refusing to break down in front of me. I could attempt to pry it out of her, but she always becomes agitated, easily putting up her barricades.

But this was a different case than usual. This was like the time she came to me after Beck broke up with her, _twice. _

I left Trina a quick scrawled out note, telling her where I was going.

_"Hey Trina, _

_I'm going to the hospital with Jade. Something happened with her mom, and it's taking a turn for the worst. I don't know when I'll be home. Tell mom and dad if I don't get back before them. _

_Love ya,_

_Tori :{)_

I pull on my brown leather jacket, it was mid November, and everything was slowly shutting down for winter. Los Angeles's temperatures during winter sometimes dropped down to the 50's. I zipper it up, and trek outside as soon as I hear Jade's car pull up.

From what I can make out, her makeup was smudged and she gripped the steering wheel tightly, muttering something to herself. That was another habit of hers.

I open the car door, slipping inside the car. She doesn't look at me, instead her gaze is looking straight ahead.

"Jade?" I whisper softly, putting my hand gently on her arm, and then taking one of her hands in mine.

Jade lets out a heavy and breathy sigh, squeezing my hand back before meeting my eyes.

She was shattered.

Her normally blue-green eyes were now a shade of dark grey, glazed over with tears, and Jade was trembling, and appeared even paler than usual. Lifeless to be more precise.

"She's dying."

My jaw involuntarily dropped, not expecting that news. I was aware that things were critical, but not that serious. Not that deadly.

My first instinct is to take her in my arms and hold her securely in my arms. So I did, and Jade began to weep miserable tears, sobbing uncontrollably into the crook of my neck. I couldn't tell her that things were going to be okay, so I just was silent until she released me. Digging through my purse I produced a tissue, reaching over the center console to wipe her tears.

Jade nods in appreciation and puts her keys into the ignition, the car making a low purr as she backed out of the driveway.

We hit every red light on the way to the hospital, delaying the process. "Fucking lights." Jade mumbles with each stop, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as we stared intently at the light, as if it would make it change to green faster.

I watch the people on the streets, all of them seeming to be in a hurry. Geez, couldn't people just slow down for once? Always worrying about what's next, what they have to do, where they have to go. Why can't they just live in the moment and not worry? It bothers me, but soon we are parked in front of the hospital, the bright lights making me almost blind.

Jade immediately takes my hand as we near the entrance, and I interlace our fingers. We approach the front desk, and Jade takes a deep breath before speaking to the nurse.

"I'm looking for Ms. Linda West. I'm her daughter, Jade West."

The nurse types the name into the computer, and pulls up her files. "Room 222, fourth floor. Only family may visit I'm afraid."

"She's my girlfriend, can she please come with me? We're the only ones who will be visiting her." Jade says, and surprisingly calm.

The nurse gives a sympathetic expression, contemplating it. "Okay sweetie. Go on up."

"Thank you so much." Jade replies as we start towards the elevator, and I press the buttons. Jade rests her head on my shoulder, and we soon are on the fourth floor.

I ask a nurse to point us in the direction of Jade's mom's room, and she leads us there. "If you need anything, hit the call bell."

"Thanks." I say, following Jade into the room. It's poorly lit, and a dull humming comes from the light above the bed. Simultaneous beeps fill the room and I pull up a chair along side her bed. Jade takes a seat, and drags me down on her lap.

We both look at her mom, whose chest heaves with each breath while she is asleep, and is hooked up to an oxygen tank.

Jade and her mom both resemble each other greatly. Jade's mom has the same features, pale skin and dark colored haired, giving off the same mysterious persona like her daughter. But you can tell they were polar opposites, Jade always talked about how her mother's beliefs were different from hers.

"I can't believe this. Even though she was hardly never there for me, I'm the one who feels guilty. She doesn't deserve to die." Jade says in a hushed tone, her warm breath on the nape of my neck as she buries her face in it.

"No one deserves to die. And you shouldn't feel guilty. It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason. We all have to leave this world eventually." I bring Jade's hands to my lips, kissing them tenderly.

"I'd be lost without you, you know that right?"

"Maybe, but you were fine before me. I'm just here to remind you who you are."

A hint of the slightest smile spread on Jade's lips, and I turn to her running a hand through her silky soft hair, playing with the ends of her dark blue and purple highlights.

She leans in and kisses me short and sweetly.

Our moment is interrupted by the doctor standing in the doorway, knocking on the partially closed door. "I'm assuming you're Linda's daughter?" He says, standing by the bed and examining the monitors attached to Ms. West's body.

"Yes, that would me, and this is my girlfriend Tori." Jade motions to me.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Dr. Wilson. Your mother is indeed in critical condition. The food she ate caused an unidentified disease, but whatever it is, it's attacking her immune system. As hard as this is, it is official that she will not make it through the night."

I hear Jade gasp quietly, and she tries to fight back the tears. I on the other hand am releasing small tears, holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry Miss West, if anything progresses we will let you know, but all we can do is wait." He places a hand on her shoulder, before leaving the room moments later.

"Fuck!" Jade says loudly, and finally breaks down, gripping my waist. I rest my chin on her head, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

I take my phone out of my purse, checking the time. It's almost midnight. Time was taking it's good old time. It felt like death was creeping up on us, inch by inch.

Jade finally cries herself to sleep in my arms, her shaking and sobs subsiding gradually.

I stay awake, a thousand thoughts bombarding my brain like a tornado, making my head spin. I shut my eyes, as if to erase the thoughts, and I can't imagine what Jade is thinking about now. Her mom was _dying. _I lost my grandmother two years ago, but the thought of being without my mom at this age was downright terrifying. I depended on my parents a lot.

By two 'o clock, Jade woke up and things were starting to feel tense. Dr. Wilson had come to check on the situation, and her condition is worsening by the hour.

Soon minutes.

Now Jade is mentally prepared for the death, and I step outside the room to grab us some coffee down the hall. I figure that Jade could use some time alone with her mother in her last few minutes.

When I return, Jade is staring blankly at the sleeping figure, and I stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and Jade holds her mother's hand as she takes her final breath. Her battle is over.

It was like in a movie, the monitor gives it's final beep, and the heart stops.

She's gone. Just. Like. That.

Jade sits there in shock, and slowly presses the call bell. Dr. Wilson and a few nurses file in, tending to Jade's mother by removing all monitors and wires. They remove the oxygen tank.

"We are so sorry for your loss." They all say, giving her their best condolences as they disappear from the room, leaving us alone. Jade nods, and I take her in my arms again.

"I'm so sorry Jade. So sorry."

At this point, she has no more tears to shed. She's run dry. We leave the hospital around three, and I offer to let her stay at my place.

Of course Jade doesn't want to be alone, so we go inside and I clean her up, wiping off her make up and giving her some clothes to sleep in.

I crawl in bed with her, and she cuddles into me, sighing softly. We haven't exchanged any words.

"Tori?" She says weakly in the darkness.

"Yes Jade?"

"Sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure babe." I begin to sing a quiet lullaby, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I hum a bit, and soon Jade's breathing slows down, and she makes her usual soft noises, signaling she's asleep.

_"You and I'll be safe and sound..." _

* * *

_**Long time no see! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's bittersweet. As a reminder, I will be stopping at 20 chapters unless you guys want more than that. But leave me any suggestions you have, and I'll see if I can incorporate them somehow! The idea for this chapter was suggested by the lovely BreakfastAtAriz if I'm correct. I'll update this week. Happy Belated Thanksgiving! :)**  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"An Unexpected Phone Call"

**Jade:**

The next few months were filled with excruciating pain, and not the good kind.

After leaving the hospital, something hit me. It felt like the world was out to get me, like this was some sick dream and I wouldn't, or couldn't wake up from it. And after a week of arranging a funeral, the brutal realization that my mother was dead finally sunk in.

She was gone.

Tori, gosh. She has been the sweetest, most patient, and supportive girlfriend through all of this heart break and sorrow. She's been the one holding me at night when I'm a blubbering mess, tears staining our clothing, violent shaking and sobbing, and I end up crying myself helplessly to sleep.

Again, Jade West is not a crier. But this, this hit me, and harder than I could have ever imagined.

It was almost a slap in the face and wake up call for me all at the same time, and I just can't seem to snap out of it.

Especially since my mother's funeral.

It was a week before Christmas, you know the time that is centered around family, happiness, and joy? The time where everything is peaceful and sickeningly perfect?

Well I had to attend my mother's funeral, which was the most gloomy and distressing experience to have before the most joyful and spirited holiday of the year.

Tori was by my side the entire time, consoling me every time I glanced at my mother in her casket, looking so frozen and porcelain, as if you were to touch her she would simply shatter into blistering pieces of glass.

Yet she appeared peaceful, tranquil. My mother was never good at expressing her emotions, she was someone who I could never decipher her strange code. I have to admit I'm like that as well, I send mixed messages to people. It took almost 5 months for me to finally lead on that I liked Beck. It was much different with Tori though, I had always felt comfortable around her and expressing my feelings wasn't a problem.

Now back to the subject of death. I am a very unique person as most people say, or creepy or frightening. How ever you want to describe me, I could honestly not give a shit. I have always been fascinated by how living things die, animals, people. It's an immensly controversial topic as to what happens after you die, heaven, hell, purgatory, nothing. Who knows, maybe you get reincarnated as a rock. Some new life that must be.

But as I sat in the church pew and gazed at my mother, my viewpoint on death was questionable. Maybe she would have more adventures in her new chapter of the afterlife, and find eternal happiness that couldn't be found here on earth. I was too heartbroken for a speech, but instead I sang a song at the funeral for my mother that I had written awhile back. At the end I was sobbing, and I was barely able to hold myself together when we went to the cemetary. Fortunately Tori was there, holding me close and telling me things would be okay.

I tried to make myself believe it, but as my mother's casket was lowered into the dirt hole, my world shattered.

So here I am, it's been almost five and a half months since her death, and I moved in with the Vega family. Trina is off living in New York, studying cosmetology and dating some dude she met a party. She and Cat tried going on a date, but their differences didn't mesh very well. So Cat is Robbie, and as far as I know, they're happy.

I lay on Tori's bed, hands folded on my stomach while watching her write lyrics down in her song notebook for school. She's been so focused on it for the past hour that she hasn't moved from her spot at all. I study her as she's biting her lip in deep concentration, her glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she tries to come up with a song lyric. "Tori, I can practically see the gears grinding in your head. Why don't you take a break?" I ask, and she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She replies, closing her notebook and stretching her stiff muscles, soon joining me on the bed. "How are you feeling today?" Tori murmurs, resting her head on my chest as she settles in. "I'm alright." I answer after a few moments of hesitation, looking down at the beauty resting on my chest.

"That's good."

"Mhm." I reply, eyes falling closed as I envelope myself in Tori's warmth, fingers tracing abstract shapes on her tan arm.

"Hey Jade?"

I open an eye and look down at her. "Yeah Vega?"

"I love you." She whispers, lips moving and resting on my neck, her warm breath splaying against my skin and making me shiver.

"I love you too." I press a kiss to her forehead, lips lingering as I savor the feeling of her silky skin against my lips.

Suddenly my phone goes off, and I growl, pulling it out of my pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" I say, monotone because I don't want to talk to anyone but Tori.

"Jadelyn, it's your father. We have much to discuss, I want you to come over at six for dinner. You can bring Tori if you want."

Before I could even protest, the line went dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Meet the Father"

**Tori**

"Who was it?" I ask as Jade lays there with an unreadable expression after receiving a phone call.

"My father, that bastard wants us to come over for dinner. And yes, us." Jade replies through gritted teeth, clearly upset about the situation. Jade's father knows who I am, but not _"who I am"._ As in he doesn't know his daughter is bisexual and in a serious relationship. I bite my lip, wondering why all of a sudden he wants to see us.

"Oh, what does he want?"

"He says we have many things to discuss. Yeah, the fact that his ex wife is now lying in a grave is a huge thing to discuss. Or the fact that I haven't talked to him since the play you helped me produce."

I watch Jade as she starts ranting, and I nod and listen, trying to be supportive as I can be. "Sure, now he decides he wants to be a part of my life, so someone had to fucking die in order for that to happen?!"

Sitting up, I take the frustrated pale girl in my arms, stroking her back to calm her down, a mechanism I've been using a lot lately.

"And if he thinks he's going to say one fucking bad thing about us or you, then I'm going to kill him! He has no right to criticize my sexuality or you during a time like this! I swear I will rip that son of a bitch to shreds and slaughter him with my scissors if he says anything! And that god damn creature I call a step mother better not be there with that yappy fucking dog or she'll be cut up and fed to ravenous wolves !"

"Okay, okay, Jade! Calm down for a moment babe. I'm not taking his side, but maybe he's going to apologize or something good will come out of this. We don't know, he has to have a valid reason for wanting us to come over, so do me a favor and just _try_ to give him a chance? You're an actor, you can pull it off for an hour or two."

Jade huffed in defeat, breathing heavy as she tried to collect her thoughts and words, practically trembling in anger.

I rest my forehead against hers, continuing to caress her back and try to make her relax. "Just try okay? For me at least?"

Jade's eyes are closed as she simmers down, and she sighs. "Alright, but if he says something, we're leaving."

I nod, and beautiful blue eyes gradually open, meeting with mine.

"Let's get dressed, we don't want to be late." I whisper as I nuzzle her nose.

She pecks my lips lovingly before getting off of the bed and heading into the closet. I wander into the bathroom to fix my make up and hair, this is my first _real_ encounter with Jade's father, and this time I have a new title.

Girlfriend. Not just a friend.

I hear faint cursing coming from my girlfriend as she gets dressed, and I shake my head as I listen to her bantering. After a final application of mascara, I make my way into my room, deciding on what to wear. I decide on a nice floral blouse paired with some dark skinny jeans and heels, and Jade's dressed semi casual as well. I glance over at the clock, and pocket my phone as I take my girlfriend's hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, I'm going to be there for you, and we're going to be civil."

A soft squeeze from Jade follows my words, and I smile, kissing a warm cheek before going downstairs and out to Jade's car. We eventually arrive at her father's house, well, mansion. It takes a moment for me to take in the building he calls a house, and Jade pulls up on the driveway. I get out, our hands finding each other's as we make it to the front door, and Jade is seemingly very unenthused.

After a few long moments and a dog's barking breaks the silence, and hurried footsteps rush to the door as it swings open.

"Oh my goodness, look who it is! Jadelyn August West, you have grown up to be so gorgeous!" The woman standing in the doorway, who I can assume is her step mother, pulls Jade into a hug quicker than the speed of light. "Don't EVER touch me Teresa, or you'll be missing hands!" She barks, eyes narrowing at the blonde. She reminds me of the girl Jade punched in the face at the mall, only older and if possible, more annoying. Ignoring Jade's threat, Teresa's eyes move to me, an almost blinding smile greets me. "And you must be Tori, come here you!" And before I can talk I'm being crushed by extremely fake boobs and we're being pulled inside.

My mouth drops open as I glance around the house, and Jade slyly slips a finger under my chin to close it.

I blush, and Teresa looks at us skeptically. "Dinner will be ready in 10, and your father will be down after he gets done with a phone call." I nod, and the trail of perfume whizzes by us and into the kitchen.

Turning to Jade, I give her a sympathetic look. "I'm proud of you, you managed not to kill her."

"Don't count on anything, I have my scissors with me."

I chuckle, continuing to gawk at the house. "So you grew up here?"

"Yep, lived the dream. I sit in my room and chop off Barbie's head while my dad is in his office, glued to the phone. What a fabulous childhood."

Squeezing Jade's hand, a feeling of guilt runs through me.

"I'm sorry babe, I promise I'm going to give you the best future to make up for it."

"No need, you being here and tolerating bottle blonde is enough." Jade smiles a bit, capturing my lips for a moment before Teresa says it's time for dinner. "Let's get this over with." Jade murmurs, pulling me into the dining room. "I hope you like pasta, I made enough for an army!" I smile politely and take a seat next to Jade, and we all wait for Jade's dad.

He emerges from upstairs a few minutes later, signature West scowl on his face as he approaches the table. "I didn't think you'd actually come Jadelyn."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt a meeting or something? Because I didn't think you actually cared." Jade remarked, taking a bite of her pasta.

Mr. West took a seat, sighing.

"Jadelyn, I do care about you. That's why I wanted you here, we need to discuss you're future and what's going to happen from here on. I'm sorry your mother died-"

"Whoa whoa. You think this anger is just about mom? She has nothing to do with it, it's about your lame excuse of being a father, if you even want to consider yourself that. Now tell me why the hell I'm here!"

"Jade, please." I murmur, taking her hand under the table.

Jade looks to me and sighs, fingers intertwining with mine as she calms down a bit.

Mr. West nods in my direction, "Friend of yours, right? Tori?" Jade rolls her eyes, "Girlfriend actually." Jade corrects harshly, and my eyes widen as she says it so abruptly.

Two large and busy eyebrows arch and furrow, "Girlfriend? Jadelyn, you're _gay_?"

"Well you don't have to say it so disgustedly, and the correct term is bisexual." She says, matter of factly.

Her dad scoffs, shaking his head and taking a bite of his food. "Should've known with all the piercings and boyfriend that has hair like a girl."

"Okay, my piercings have _nothing_ to do with my sexuality, but I can understand Beck's girly hair. But you have no right to judge me, I love Tori and I plan on being with her for the rest of my life, and I couldn't give a shit whether or not you approve."

I awkwardly eat, and so does Teresa, leaving us stabbing our pasta while the father and daughter talk.

"Okay Jade, do what you want, there's no sense fighting with you. Now I need to talk to you about your mother's will, and what she left you. In her will she stated that she wants you to have all her money being her only child, which is a good 2 million. And that her apartment in New York is to be given to you also. That's all I wanted to tell you, and I haven't seen you in years Jadelyn. I do feel guilty for not being around all these years, but I'm willing to try and be in your life. I just want the best for you, I always have. So if you could occasionally communicate with me in the future to let me know you're alive, I would appreciate it."

Jade sits there with another unreadable expression, and I too, am surprised by the information.

We sit there in silence for a while, all of us eating until Jade speaks and looks to her father. "

Thanks." She says, almost sincerely too.

I smile, watching the two bond for once.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**"Let's Get Out of Here" **

**Jade:**

After our dinner, I bid my father a good bye and Tori and I headed on our way with my money and new apartment. When we reached the car, I was suddenly being pulled into tan arms.

"An apartment! We can finally start our lives together Jade, alone, and we have the money to do so! I knew things were finally going to look up for us!" Tori practically yelled, squeezing me in an almost boa constrictor like fashion.

"Who said anything about you moving into the apartment with me? I was going to ask Andre." I replied, a small smirk playing on my lips.

Tori's face fell, a pouty frown on her lips. "What?"

"Just kidding gorgeous, I wouldn't want anyone else to move in with me!" I say, picking her up and kissing her with all the passion I could muster. "Tori Vega, I will ensure that you have a great life with me."

"I'm glad to hear that. But you can't bring your scissors to the apartment."

"Are you asking for a death wish? Or perhaps a year without sex?" I challenged, holding the brunette beauty in my arms possessively.

"Maybe,"

"Watch it Vega. Are you going to tell your parent's that you're moving out?"

"After graduation. Are you going to be there when I do?"

"Of course. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"I have some news for you." Tori murmured, a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"I didn't get you pregnant did I?" I asked innocently.

Tori rolled her eyes, swatting my shoulder playfully. "No smartass, I got a call from that Mason dude, the one from the Platinum Music Awards. He wants to give me my own record deal!"

My eyes widened, and I immediately pulled Tori in for a searing kiss again. "That's fantastic babe! I'm so proud of you! But are you sure this isn't just another one of his stunts to make you change who you are? Because if it is I'm going to shove bibble up-"

Tori put her finger to my lips. "No sweetie, I think he's really sincere about this. He actually believes in my music."

"Alright, but if he pulls anything-"

"I know, you'll shove the delicious British snack up places that it shouldn't be shoved."

"Damn right."

"I love you more and more every day."

"I love you more than scissors and coffee. That says a lot."

Tori chuckled, "Wow, I must be pretty special."

" You are. What do you say we head back to your large, empty house and celebrate all this success we're having, and no one can bother us?"

"That sounds absolutely smashing." Tori replied in her best British impersonation.

"Dork." I scoff.

"But I'm your dork!"

"I know. Let's get out of here."

* * *

I shook my head, pecking Tori's lips before setting her down and opening her car door for her. I then got in myself, buckling up and heading home.

The next morning I woke up next a warm body nestled into mine, our legs entiwned together in a heap of sheets. I close my eyes for a moment, scenes from the previous night coming together in my mind. I always experience internal and external warmth when Tori and I are intimate, a combination of ecstasy and just love.

I remembered how gentle Tori's lips felt on my skin, but how much pleasure they aroused in other places. How our bodies collide and fit together almost perfectly, and how we've learned how to touch each other to so excede the most amount of pleasure possible. I've finally figured out how to be with Tori, how to solve the puzzle of her body and discover what she likes and doesn't like.

It's beautiful watching her come down from her climax, she loosens her grip on the sheets and holds on to me, her brown eyes flutter open and she meets my gaze. "Wow," or "I love you," she always murmurs, cuddling with me. She'll rest her head on my chest because she loves listening to my heart, so she says.

And I move my hand and place it on her heart, feeling it's chaotic rhythm that I caused. Tori usually places her hand over mine, intertwining our fingers before her eyes close once more. Then I sing or hum a lullaby, and within a matter of minutes I hear quiet breaths escape her lips, which then I fall asleep knowing she's safe.

So there she was, in her normal position looking all beautiful and innocent. It's like the world freezes, and it's me and her. I run my fingers over a bare back, lightly tracing her bone structure and then caressing her arm. Her eyes flutter open once more, and she gives me a sleepy smile, cheekbones flawless like always.

"Good morning." I murmur, leaning down to peck her lips. Her nose crinkles. "Morning breath." She comments. "Oh be quiet, you have it too Vega." She laughs, burying her face into my neck, breath tickling my skin.

"I know, but it's just so much more fun to irritate you."

"That's my job, I'm the girlfriend who irritates _you_. Stick to singing."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me. That's my thing!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're asking for it Victoria." I growl.

"And what are you going to do to me if I don't stop, _Jadelyn_?" She asked.

"I'm going to handcuff you to the headboard of the bed when you least expect it, and leave you there all alone, and _naked_. Then I'm going to get in my car, keep the key in my bra, and spend a day doing whatever I want while you lay there restrained."

"Okay, enough said. I'll be good."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Hey guys! Next chapter is the last one! It will be a super long one, and I just want to thank you all for following and reviewing this story! It's made me a better writer! New update later this weekend or beginning of next week! ❤**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20;**

"A Bright Future"

**Tori**

The next month consisted of Jade and I preparing to move out of my parent's house immediately after graduation, and getting ready for our journey to New York.

As graduation day approached, my mind was bombarded by bittersweet thoughts. Jade and I were finally starting our future together, where we could live in one of the largest and most exhilarating cities of the world, but that meant leaving behind a place we both grew up in, a place where our friends were staying except for Andre. But I promised myself that I would put forth the effort to keep us all in touch, no matter what the cost. My friends were apart of me, a part of _us _and that's what I'll remember for the rest of my life as we all move forward into the never stopping challenge called life.

So when I crossed the stage to receive that one piece of paper I had worked so hard to get, I knew that this was the start of a new beginning. A clean slate, millions of adventures awaiting us all, paths that were all going different directions, and who knows when they'll cross again? We don't. And that's the scary, gut twisting part of it.

I made memories at Hollywood Arts that can never be erased, and I met the girl who I'm positive is my soul mate and forever best friend. Thank God for Trina's tongue having an allergic reaction to the weird throat remedy she took, because if it wasn't for that I would've never met such a group of unique and wonderful people. Or crazy teachers like Sikowitz and Lane.

Or met the girl of my dreams.

And she stood there next to me, her beautiful smile directed towards me, and she looked so happy, genuinely happy. Soon the air is filled with graduation caps as we all stand there and just take in that moment, that moment of having our whole lives ahead of us- and just freedom.

Jade and I went out to dinner with my family to celebrate, and we felt like a family. Even Trina and Jade got along. It was perfect. We even went to celebrate with Jade's father, and her new baby step brother. Yep. Jade's a sister now, and wasn't too thrilled with the thought, but once she held him for the first time and her eyes lit up, I knew she was proud. "I guess he's not as gross as I thought." She said, making us all laugh. That little boy has the best sister anyone could ask for.

That night when we were driving back to my place when she turned to me at a red light. "Baby, I love you. And despite all we've gone through, I think it's made me love you more and more each day. I promise you Victoria Dawn Vega, that I will give you the best future ever. You deserve it." Then she leaned over and pulled me in for the most passionate kiss I've ever gotten, almost like the one on our first date. Needless to say we had sex in the back seat when we got back home, and my parents may have been home? What? Don't judge.

Anyway, after finishing packing up our boxes the next week, we hired someone to fly everything over to New York. We spent our last night in L.A with our friends on the beach, not knowing when we'd all be together like this again.

Of course Cat was absolutely hysterical over this, clinging to any one of us in sight and crying. I felt terrible, but we all reassured her that we'd see each other some time in the near future. Even Jade felt pity for the distraught red head, even permitting her to hug her for longer than five seconds. Jade mumbled under her breath, "You've rubbed off on me Vega." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around my girl and kissing her softly. "And you love it."

After our good byes and prying Cat off of us, Jade and I stayed at the beach a little longer to watch the sunset. Jade clearly has hatred towards sappy stuff like that, but she only does it with me. She puts aside a lot of things for me, and I love that. We sat hand in hand on our towel, watching the oranges, reds, and pinks swirl together in a paint like fashion. I sat in between Jade's legs, my back pressed against her chest. The silence between us was calming, as listened to the crashing of the waves. Pale arms were wrapped around my waist, and Jade would occasionally whisper an "I love you" in my ear followed by a kiss on the cheek. We stayed there for a good two hours until the sun completely disappeared behind the sea, the horizon now black as stars covered the night sky.

The next morning we were off. I hugged and kissed my parents and Trina good bye, telling them I'd call them when we got there. Jade drove her car to the airport, and we unloaded our remaining luggage and entered the airport. Andre wasn't on the same flight, he was leaving a week from that day. So Jade and I took one last look around the LAX, and boarded the plane.

Once we took off, I felt overwhelmed, but in a good way.

During the flight Jade fell asleep after complaining about the restrooms, and I calmed her down by kissing her until she eventually tired herself out from ranting. She curled up against me as best as she could, an arm draped around me protectively.

About five to six hours later I peered out the window, greeted by the lights of the Big Apple. My heart started thumping in my chest, excitement taking over me. I kissed Jade's forehead, nudging her. "Baby wake up, look outside." A grumble and groan left my girlfriend, and she woke up after a few kisses. She glanced out the window, a sleepy smile curling on her lips. "We're here." She murmured, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah, we are."

"Tori?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for giving our love a try, I am so glad I have you in my life."

"Aw Jade, you're so sweet! I am so fortunate to have you too. You're my life now."

"Don't be so sappy Vega."

"It's true."

"I know and I love you, now shut up and kiss me."

So I happily did.

* * *

**_The End :)_**

**_Well hello there my lovely people. So there you have it! I am totally willing to start a sequel, but I want to know if you guys want one! Are you eager to find out how their lives turn out? I have a lot of ideas, so if you want a sequel, please review and let me know! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and caring! Much love to you all! Check out my other stories as well! New updates soon! Xoxo- Liv_**


End file.
